The True Harry Potter
by Free-captivity
Summary: What if Harry was a chameleon, molding himself to what was needed, hiding from himself? See here how he pulls himself out of self imposed restrictions and becomes who he is truly.. Strictly AU. My first fanfiction work. Reviews will help a lot.
1. First Magical Touch

**I am editing some mistakes I caught in my work but if there are some remaining please ignore them. I am not so good in grammar.** Chapter 1

FIRST MAGICAL TOUCH

Eight years old Harry

It was mid-december and the streets of privet drive were covered with snow. A little boy of no more than eight was right now lying bloodied on a ratty spring mattress in a small cupboard under the stairs in number 4. He was too close to death and yet too far away. He slipped in his mind, a weird state between consciousness and unconsciousness to escape the pain and cold. He was in a very bad shape, for you see, this child was not the normal happy eight years old, but the abused wizard left to the mercies of magic hating muggles nearly seven years ago. His parents were murdered by the notorious dark Lord, Voldemort when he was but one. He was also cursed by the same killing curse which took his parents' life but somehow survived. But right now, he was once again battling for his life after he was caught trying to sneak some food to eat by his obese walrus like uncle.

Let me introduce the people of whom I am speaking. The boy is Hadrian(Harry) James Potter, born on 31st July, 2000 to James and Lily Potter née Evans. He was living with his aunt, Lily's sister, Petunia Dursley and her family, her husband Vernon and son, Dudley. He was not liked by anyone in the house and often had to make himself scarce. He was also the boy-who-lived, revered by many as the hero in the wizarding world for somehow destroying the Dark Lord.

Now, back to the child's predicament. He was slipping into his mindscape for the first time. What he sees was perhaps no better than a demolition site with all the cluttered mess, later recognised as memories. Now, Harry was a very intelligent child, despite appearances to the contrary. He knew that he had to organise the mess to make any use of the knowledge scattered hither-tither. So, he started the gruelling task of organisation. He had once read a book on the topic and the gist was to create categories and subcategories to make it efficient enough. So, Harry, in his unprecedented and beyond the years maturity decided to categorise based on the type of memories they relate to- for example the knowledge related memories or the Dursley residence related memories. So, the construction of his mind began.

Firstly, he remembered that as he was in his own mind, he had the absolute power there. So, with a single thought, he pulled everything into a pile at one point. He then segregated them into the smaller piles based on the place of action, mostly Privet Drive, the school and the local library. There was also the nifty little fact that he remembered everything that he had ever experienced. So, the piles were still fairly big. He also was at loss as to what exactly he could do to the memories. So, a plan was needed.

He then began to plan. He first recognised the fact that the mindscape was meant to be his safe haven and thus, he didn't want to have his number 4's memories scattered around his mind. Also, it needed a structure rather than the void like place he was in. Then, he had an epiphany, why not shape the memories. He got to work. It was a fairly time consuming activity but he knew he had plenty of time in the cupboard. His uncle really wasn't going to allow him out for another week. He shaped the painful memories of his beatings, verbal abuse, psychological and emotional abuse, and yes, he knew it was abuse, into solid unbreakable titanium blocks. He used this to make walls and ceiling of his safe haven in the shape of an enormous dome with the memories extending outwards so, there was no feelings radiating inwards. This made the structure thick and virtually numb. Inside the dome, Harry was pretty much sheltered from the pain. He had to give the blocks time and energy to meld with each other and set and thus, make it indestructible.

With this done, he then began to focus on other piles cluttered around him. He decided the factual knowledge he got by reading the school as well as the local library will remain in the shapes of books and neatly organised subject wise and then, alphabetically, author wise. This system was used by the local librarian and was highly efficient. This considerably lessened the amount of memories to be sorted. 'After all, I have read the whole libraries including the extra books available in number 4.', thought Harry, with a rare true smile.

He then began to investigate what was left. He came across most of the memories of his first year, before his parents were killed. He did not want to look at them. Although he was against the saying, ignorance is bliss, in this instance, he vividly recognised the need. He knew he had never mourned his parents. Not because what his so called family told him, he didn't need to be a genius to tell they were lying, but because he knew that it was impossible to miss what he never had in the first place. He knew that seeing his parents showering him with love and attention will melt his heart and make his survival very difficult because it would become a weakness, a pipe dream, and Harry did not do well with weaknesses. So he decided to shape them in photo albums, more like video albums, and stuffed them neatly in a bookshelf in the very back of the dome and built another wall to contain them.

The last memories were of mundane activities that did not fit anywhere so he decided to mould them into light spheres and hung them on a chandelier to give the room a soft glow. Next, he made an automatic organising system which will sort the memories as they form in their correct places. This also brought him to the problem he had been ignoring during the sorting. The instances where he did something that is scientifically not possible, teleportation for one. He knew he had to follow them to the source of the disturbances and hopefully stop them before it got him killed.

He eventually found his way to the center where the source lay, but it made him slightly dizzy to see what he was looking at. A cataclysmic structure dilating and undulating stood there, unnaturally bright. But what alarmed him were numerous chains wrapped around it in different intensities. He could feel that most of of the upper layers were his own work corresponding to the times in which the punishment for causing an unnatural thing was doled out. He knew that breaking them will be a slow process. He also knew that this was the healing energy that had kept him alive so long. Even now, he could feel the threads going from the centre to the body parts that needed healing. Also, what he discovered was that under the numerous weak chains he himself had wrapped were other malicious ones that were placed by an outsider. He needed to break them. He knew that with the whole centre unleashed, Vernon will not be able to harm him and he will have a fighting chance until he could get a chance to get out of the Dursley residence. He would have to keep up the meek and submissive act until then. Shaking off the planning, he observed the chained, for lack of a better word, energy source. He suddenly realised that if it could heal his other injuries, it must be able to heal his eyes as well. And, so, for the first time, Harry connected with his magic to guide it willingly. He broke off the top two chains with some difficulty and directed the freed beams to his two eyes. His eyes burned with the input of this energy that for a moment he cursed himself for the first impulsive decision he has made in quite some time without laying it out like a science project and thinking of the consequences. But then, he realised that his eyes were getting better and with his direct contact with the energy source, he was healing more rapidly too. As soon as he was finished, he found himself slipping out of his mindscape into consciousness.

And so, the messy raven haired wizard opened his exquisitely captivating emerald eyes.


	2. The Unravelling

Chapter 2

THE UNRAVELLING

When he woke, Harry realised that he was more refreshed than he had felt ever. The many aches that were ever present in his body were now healed. He believed it had to do with actively guiding his healing energy where it was needed most but he couldn't be absolutely sure. Another thing he noticed was his perfect eyesight like he had not experienced since maybe when he was a baby, given the fact that the Dursleys refused to buy him glasses. Multiple blows to the head do that to you. He now found it easy to categorise what all happened to him. He had somehow blocked his power, comprehension and observations to avoid pain and negative feelings. What should have made him bitter, suspicious and determined young man has turned him into a weak, malleable and ignorant child. While he could swear he did not believe the slurs thrown about by the Dursleys about his parents, it did not mean he ever fought against the notion if only in his own mind. This again became a weakness he had vowed he would never have. He would have believed the first person to claim they were his parents' friends and believed them to death, even if they would have given him only basic facts about them. He also would not have accepted any faults of his parents graciously. Now that he was utilising his mind a bit more efficiently, he would not be so scared. He could finally come into his own. It also meant his chances of survival increased dramatically. But our eight year old was ignoring the memories of his parents and that would lead to some unwanted consequences and he would understand in time that repressed emotions always found an outlet no matter how far and fast you run from them.

So, now Harry is evolving, becoming more. And to prove to himself that he was going to get better, he used some of his energy to aid him in opening the cupboard door, after of course checking if there was any noise indicating that his relatives were awake, and found himself food to eat. He only ate the healthy food which his relatives will never touch and thus, wouldn't even know if it went missing. After all, he was the only one to ever cook decent food for them. He, then, checked the time and date to see exactly how long he had spent healing and organising. He discovered it has been four days since he was locked. Also, it was still four in the morning, so he had two hours free to do what he wished before going back in the cupboard. He decided that he would needexercise if he truly had any hope of getting healthy. So, he slipped out of the house and started jogging slowly and doing some stretches. He had spied the beginner's fitness routine for the football team one day during the gym period, now it came in handy.

He went on like this doing light exercises for an hour before stopping and he realised he had done better than he expected. The running practice he got during 'Harry hunting' that Dudley invented and the lawn mowing he had done since he was four had increased his stamina even if he was malnourished, a huge understatement. After that, he went back towards number 4. The sky was beginning to lighten and in this light, he noticed what he had never seen before. Around the house, for it was never really home, two domes made of light threads stood. The inner one was a beautiful blood red and emerald colour even if it looked strained and weak and projected kindness and love towards Harry. The outer one however, felt distinctly like the inner layer of malicious chains surrounding his energy source and was a sickly greenish-blue in colour. It felt even more violent and malevolent than the chains. He could see the weakness of the dome, a knot near the base of the dome and he could also feel something remarkably like a alarm bell in that web dome. He knew he could destroy the dome by prodding into the knot while catching the alarm thread and stopping it from reacting, he also knew it will take a lot of time. So, he decided to do it on a weekend when his relatives were out catering to Dudley's whims and tantrums.

When he went inside, he still had 45 minutes to spare, so he decided to raid Dudley's second bedroom for anything useful. He knew he would find a lot which will either be junk to Dudley or he had thrown away without looking. When he combed through the junk, he actually couldn't believe Dudley's stupidity. There was a _lot_ of money in there, nearly five hundred pounds, stuffed in five or ten pound notes in socks, books, gaming consoles and old school bags which he had thrown away after using only for a month or two. And then, jackpot, he found a piggybank which had about the same amount he found everywhere else together. He had roughly a thousand and fifty pounds now. He also found a laptop there with a dent in the cover he remembered Dudley giving it when it wouldn't start. He sniped it as well with the charging cord that was in the box and looked like had never been taken out before. Just then, Harry heard some shuffling coming from his aunt and uncle's bedroom so he almost flew towards his cupboard and locked himself in.

His aunt rapped at the cupboard door nearly ten minutes later to wake him up to cook breakfast. He silently got to work knowing they would again find an excuse to deny him food. He would have to sneak some in the cupboard to eat. When he finished cooking enough for twenty people and plating it, he nabbed a couple of bacon pieces in a napkin with asparagus and peas which wouldn't be missed anyway he quickly shoved it in his oversized second hand jeans which once belonged to Dudley so, it will be hidden pretty well. The walrus Vernon and the hippocampus Dudley then waddled in without even acknowledging him, which he was used to really. They began to then gorge out on the spread on the table. When he saw Vernon in casual holiday clothes, he remembered that it was a Sunday and Dudley would be free to torment him. He actually prayed that they will go out, not that he would really show them this. When Vernon finally announced that they were going to the new amusement park and he would be locked in his cupboard, he only nodded. So, he was free for the day.

After he heard the car leave, he made his way out and ate the breakfast he was able to salvage that morning. He then arranged the money he found that morning in five and ten pound piles and then, wads. He was hoping to use this money to buy protein bars and filling cheap snacks which were also healthy to get his body in shape. 'I will get it on my way back from the school on Monday', Harry decided. He also plugged in the laptop so it could be charged. He had a feeling that it was the only thing wrong with it and Dudley was too stupid to realise that. After that, he sought out his mindscape and then his energy source to resume the work of freeing it. He was determined to at least free half of the self imposed chains that day.

The process to break off the chains wasn't really as easy as it sounded. The chains were put there through desperation, hope for safety and fear. The only way to actually damage them enough to pull them off was to be determined, fearless and confident, not easy for an abused child. So, really, the goal looked like over achieving and not really possible for it will also take amazing amounts of energy to break them. But Harry was and never will be a normal boy or wizard. So, even if it utterly exhausted him, he was able to break half the chains in over five hours.

He then ate lunch and decided to look at the malicious web surrounding the house. He also noticed that the chains that broke expelled energy which he had not thought about last time as he had directed it towards his eyes. This time, he noticed that the energy had to be expended outwards of the source so, couldn't be used to break more self-imposed chains. He decided to use this energy to unravel the web. With this decided, he went in search of the weak knot he had observed that morning. He then began to channel the extra energy in unravelling the knot while using some more to keep the alarm thread undisturbed and subsequently, tie it to the inner dome, if possible. Thread by thread, the knot and subsequently, the web began to unravel. The malicious energy was distilled and destroyed parallel to the unravelling as well. The alarm thread also weaved it's way through the beautiful red and emerald structure which was glowing far more brightly than before and giving off waves of love and protection towards Harry.

By the time, the whole web had finished unravelling, it was six in the evening and Harry was absolutely exhausted. He ate and drank what would not be missed and locked himself in again to get some rest before having to cook dinner for his relatives.


	3. Over The Years

Chapter 3

Over The Years

A week later

Christmas day was only a week away and thus, the holidays. Unlike the other students, Harry was not looking forward to them as he will just have more work and more abuse to deal with. On the bright side, he had made considerable progress in his physical training. He spent his money very judiciously and spent only a small amount on his weekly rations. With a structured mind, he also found that he needed much less sleep, only about five hours to function on top energy. He realised he didn't even need to do anything to hide his progress as he was mostly ignored and Dudley's hand-me-downs were too big to show his improved physic. The regular food also helped. He just had to carve a big enough hole under the floorboards of the cupboard. Not too difficult. Physically, he was better than ever before, especially as he healed much faster than before. This made him positive for the first time in a long time (last time was when he had hoped his parents or any other relatives would take him away) and this time it was a reality.

However, something strange was going on with Dudley and Petunia's behaviour. He wouldn't say that they became lovely, kind people. No, they were just as horrible as before but now, there was hesitancy and confusion in their eyes when they had just dealt him some punishment beatings or slurs, like they were trying to understand what made them behave so. In the beginning, he thought that he was making it all up, but just yesterday, after first shouting at the "freak" to get up, Petunia paused, looked hesitant, and in a marginally softer voice, so small the difference you'd miss it if you weren't looking for it, asked "boy" to come out and cook breakfast, not a huge improvement of course but there nonetheless. This had him in a tizzy to make sense of her behaviour. But as he couldn't do anything about it, he decided to ignore it. Vernon however, was the same as always. Harry just did his best to stay out of his sight and mostly succeeded. This made for a slightly better life, well a vast improvement over the last seven years but the confusion was getting to him slightly. He also used the laptop to get proficient with technology and understand the nuances of computer programming. He had splurged on a secure Internet connection but he decided it was a necessary expense.

Apart from this, he also noticed that the malicious chains surrounding his energy source had gotten just a tad tighter, like compensating for the web but not finding the extra energy to do justice. 'Just as well, it confirmed that no one knew about the destroyed web.', thought Harry to himself. That afternoon, he decided to get rid of all the self made chains, he had decided to not do it during the week after remembering the time it took last time. So, he set to work and undid the remaining ones. These ones were easier to destroy as they were the first ones placed by him and thus, less powerful and also, he now had experience to fall back upon. As he made considerable progress in less time, he decided to tackle some of the malicious ones as well but it proved to be very _very_ difficult and nigh indestructible. He deduced that it would take a long time to be free of them as even touching them hurt and they could only be weakened by the energy from his, for lack of a better word, core. So, the loosened energy this time should have made a lot of progress but it didn't. If he had to guess, only 20% of the strength of the chains was destroyed. This made his plans to get rid of the Dursley residence a long term project. But, he wasn't going to complain, it was better than before, a lot better. So, that was how he spent the next two and a half years, improving himself physically, mentally and even if he didn't know the term, magically.

Dudley's 11th birthday

A fairly tall, pale and abnormally enchanting bright green eyed boy in huge hand-me-downs was cooking a feast for the Dursleys. These had been positively productive years for the young man. He had raided Dudley's second room a few more times over the years and had gotten a good deal of money to continue his tasks. He had physically filled out and stood just over 5'1" and with respectable muscles hidden under the clothes. He also had perfect eyesight, a little too perfect as he could see to some extent even in darkness. His raven hair which were at one point untamable now flowed silkily just past his shoulders in soft full waves. This, also, he had noticed occurred after he had made significant progress in weakening the chains as his features changed slightly, nothing too extreme but there nonetheless. Some blood red fringes had grown in his hair and in just the right sunlight, they glowed a deep blood crimson. He was currently one of the most beautiful children in the school. Speaking of school, he finally was able to do his best there, considering he had scared Uncle Vernon two years ago when he went to punish him for his perfect scores by blasting him in the dining room wall. That had led to considerably less physical abuse from Vernon even if the verbal barbs had increased. He was glad for that as he could use the extra energy saved from healing into weakening the chains as he did every Sunday. Now, he was the top student at school, in fact, he was done with his high school syllabus and was currently studying for the exams. He was a certified genius in school ever since he did his best and fending off the teachers' questions had been difficult. Luckily, they weren't too nosy. He had a feeling if the Dursleys' treatment was brought to light, the person behind the chains and the malicious web will make his life hell. So, he was currently coping. Well, not the only reason he was still with them. Ever since he had unravelled the web, his aunt and cousin had changed, his aunt more so. She was actually trying to be kind without making it very clear. She would make some small comments about his parents nonchalantly which he knew were meant for his sake as he had sensed her thoughts with the limited telepathy he had been learning after reading about it in some fairly advanced psychology books. Those comments were not extensive but small things like how the highlights in his hair were just the colour of his mother's hair, or how he had the same unnatural eyes like his mother, or how much he had looked like his father before, or even one time how his parents got blown up to save him. These made him happy and at the same time angry as he was still determined to never review his memories of his first year. Funny thing was he didn't know that this resolve is going to shatter in a few months. The chains surrounding his core however were extremely weak now but save for a couple, weren't broken. He was still working on them.

Back to the present, he was currently making a birthday breakfast for Dudley who over the years had mellowed out some and lost some weight. He was still overweight but not extremely obese. It was partly thanks to Vernon who wouldn't let him exercise or lessen his food in a radical fashion. Still, you take what you can get. And, Vernon's insane pampering's proof was currently on the table in form of at least forty presents. Looks like he got whatever Dudley even looked at in interest during the outings. Harry just shook his head. For two years, he had gotten a small cupcake from his aunt and a new toy from his cousin's collection, subtly of course. And _this_ was his another reason of not reporting the Dursleys. He knew they both were afraid of Vernon and didn't have the resources to leave him. He wanted to help free them if he could but he won't go out of his way, after all you don't forget seven years of bullying just like that and he was no saint. They were going to the zoo today and he would be free and alone to do whatever he wished. He couldn't wait. That plan went out the window when Dudley chose today to be benevolent and asked Vernon to take him with them so _Dud won't get bored._ Really, he would have been happy alone but now, he had no option. Well, better enjoy the rare outing when he had the opportunity. He will likely be in uni for next year if he successfully passed the exams to his teachers' satisfaction. So, he climbed in the car with his family. He was surprised that Piers wasn't invited but then remembered that Dudley didn't like him any longer because he wouldn't give up bullying smaller children than him. Good for his cousin.

He actually liked the zoo. He found that he has a natural affinity towards understanding animals. He was ecstatic with this knowledge as he had always wanted a pet and now, he was sure, he'd get one after leaving. They then entered the reptile section of the zoo. The snakes were strangely fascinating to him and he found a lot of them beautiful. A fairly large albino boa constrictor was sleeping or faking sleep as he suspected. His tag informed him that the snake was bred and brought up in captivity and was originally from Brazil. Just as he was observing, Vernon stomped/waddled over to the cage and rapped his knuckles sharply in an effort to wake the faking snake. It didn't seem to work but Vernon did it again ignoring Dudley who wanted to leave the snake alone. Suddenly, the boa decided to have some fun with him and woke abruptly and lunged towards the glass with its jaws wide open. Vernon looked faint and backed away quickly but Harry hardly noticed as at that moment, he was dealing with his own shock.

The snake had hissed just before lunging but Harry only heard English, " _idiotic humansss, ought to teassch you a lesssson!"_

Apparently, Harry Potter could talk to snakes, or at the very least, understand their language, for he could hear the hisses in the sentence clearly. Aw, this was gonna be a lot of fun.


	4. Welcome To The Magical World

Chapter 4

Welcome To The Magical World

Since he got control of his core, the strange things that used to happen around Harry decreased drastically. He also deduced from reviewing the memories of these that they always centred towards a fierce wish, which some may say are intense emotions. He has learned to control them and thus, it also lessened the reasons that made Vernon angry. The lack of uncontrolled bursts made him preserve energy for things he actually wanted to do. And subsequently, he was stretching his energy outwards to complete some of the chores he had to do. Since he can only use this energy on foreign energies, it had made him irritable to know that he can't make the released energy flow into the core surrounded by the chains, just like he couldn't use it to break the self-imposed chains. But now he was getting a positive outcome of it and he was glad of it.

The weeks after Dudley's birthday passed by smoothly and his exams went extremely well. He now had to look at the uni applications he has decided to send out and trying to get a scholarship. He had also learnt French, German, Italian and Spanish during the last few years and could now read, write and speak them fluently. This also gave him a distinct advantage over other applicants. The summer was well underway when something out of the norm happened.

Just as the mail arrived, Vernon boomed, "Boy, get the mail!". Harry refrained from retorting and went out. There, among the post, lay one letter with his name and address on it. Now, he would have thought it to be a normal letter from the school save for some peculiarities. First, the letter was written on parchment. Second, when he said his address was there on the envelope, he meant his whole address, down to the cupboard under the stairs. And last but not least, the letter was covered with a much smaller and simpler web of the same malicious energy that he had encountered twice before, save for the unique reluctant energy which is mixed up in the chains surrounding his core. So, for this reason, he instead of touching the letter set off unravelling the simple web which hardly took him three minutes. Then, he gave the remaining post to Vernon and stealthily slipped it into his cupboard to read it later. He was currently busy trying to suppress the memories evoked by the parchment from his parents' time. It always gave him a headache to do so but he was determined (well, you can call it obstinate).

After getting free for the day, he went to his room, relatively speaking, and set about reading the letter. It was written in green ink and the envelope was sealed with an impressive seal, an ornate H surrounded by a lion, a badger, an Eagle and a snake.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall,_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

Harry began to think objectively about the letter instead of dismissing it as it would explain many things. He also steadily refused to seek answers in his earliest memories even if they were practically shoving at the wall he had created to hide them. He now knew he was a wizard and his core probably was a magical core. It also meant he already had a big enemy in the wizarding world who has access to the school invitation letters. Another disturbing fact was that he knew nothing of the purpose of the web, only that it felt malicious. Now, he also has to worry about whether or not he wanted to return to the magical world when he could easily go to the university. This all led to the conclusion that he needed information on the magical world to make an informed decision. He, in the mean time, inspected the second sheet of parchment in the envelope.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _UNIFORM_

 _First-year students will require:_

 _1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

 _2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

 _3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

 _4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

 _COURSE BOOKS_

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

 _OTHER EQUIPMENT_

 _wand_

 _cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) set_

 _glass or crystal phials_

 _telescope set_

 _brass scales_

 _Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

For a moment, he stared perplexed but then started feeling amused. Really, what else would you expect of magic. Although hats, robes, cauldrons, owls and broomsticks was pushing it. Great, if he decided to go, he was going to a backwards society. 'How lovely!', thought Harry. He, then, began to pen a reply to hopefully get some more information.

 _To whoever it may concern,_

 _I got my invitation to attend Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft. I must admit that though it explains a lot, it is still a completely unfamiliar topic to me. I request you to either come yourself or send someone competent to explain about the magical world so that I can make an informed decision as to whether or not to join this world._

 _I will be grateful if you took the time to grant my request._

 _Thanking you,_

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Hadrian James Potter_

He then sealed it in the envelope and went out to look for the owl he was sure there would be to take his reply back. When he finally found the owl, he gave him the letter and said, "Hello! Please find someone trustworthy in the school to give that letter to. It would be a lot of help. Thanks." Harry didn't know then, but that moment right then may have won him an invaluable person to have at his side and in his life. Harry then went back to his life normally with a sense of anticipation of finally getting to know something new.

It was two days later in the morning that someone knocked on the door of number 4, Privet Drive at exactly 9:00 a.m. Harry opened the door to find a tall, pale man wearing all black, a long sleeved button down, a vest and trousers, with a neutral expression standing there. Harry could distinctly see a glowing dark green colour surrounding the man, with a warm yet cold silver wrapped around his left forearm. He now knew it was the man's magic as he had just been meditating to work more on the weekend chains. He politely invited the man, likely a professor, inside and led him to the living room. He could only thank the heavens that it was a Sunday and he was alone in the house or he could only imagine Vernon's reaction to the man inside his house.

"Good morning Mr Potter. I am Severus Snape, the potions professor at Hogwarts and the letter you sent was delivered to me, though I hardly know why when it is deputy headmistress' work. That is the only reason I decided to come. However, I must admit that you being ignorant of your magical heritage is a shock to me.", the newly identified Professor Snape said.

Harry wasn't sure what to say to that last sentence so he acknowledged the rest of the speech, "Good Morning Professor! I asked the owl to take the letter to a reliable and trustworthy person. Apparently, he chose you. I don't mind. Also, I will need all the information to decide if turning down uni offers is worth it. As I already mentioned in the letter, I was previously unaware of the magical world. I will be much obliged if you explained some things to me."

"You speak like a person much older than you and the calmness you are portraying is confusing, Mr Potter. I will first like to know about your circumstances and knowledge. And also, I would like to know if you are confused about anything specific that happened to you."

Severus Snape was baffled by the mature young man in front of him, so he decided to put aside his preconceived notions and observe. He was a spy after all and had vowed to protect the boy. He _needed_ information.

"You are right, Professor, I am much more mature than a typical eleven year old. I have already taken the high school exams and am set to attend a university if I get a scholarship. My knowledge of magic or as I knew it before now, the energy core is rudimentary. I was able to delve into my mind when I was eight and that was a changing point for me. I became much more confident and decided to forgo the effort it took to become the Dursleys' definition of normal. I was also able to heal my eyes by directing the healing energy I found in my core. Some strange occurrences over the years, I also know to be magic. Everything else is confidential because it can be used to hurt me so, I am sorry I cannot reveal it to you." This reply was rather solemn and Severus was reeling that the boy was a natural at mind magics and healing as well. And it was only what he has told him. He would have to win Harry's trust if he want to protect him. For right now, it should be enough to complete the task he had at hand.

"Very well, Mr Potter. You know more than most muggleborns, the magical children born to muggles, the non-magical people. I will not give you false attractions in magical world to lure you away from university, I will give you the solid facts. Your magic, as it grows with you, will become unstable and you need to learn to wield it to prevent harm to you and people around you. Also, you are rather famous in the wizarding world and you will not be left alone should you decide not to attend Hogwarts. You also need to learn how to defend yourself.", Severus replied in a matter of fact voice.

Harry was understandably wary now and his usual thirst of knowledge and caution led him to believe learning magic was a necessity. So, he continued on with his questions, "You said I was famous, Professor, for what and how have I not known about this. Don't you think I would have gotten a large amount of letters growing up. Also, you said I will have to learn to defend myself but I am hard pressed to think that first years will learn anything remotely defensive. Do you have a solution for this problem, Sir?"

Severus took the opportunity with both hands to get close to the boy and in his confidence. "First, let me assure you that I have a solution If you are amenable. I will like to teach you personally after classes to hone your defense and anything else I could. It is not compulsory if you don't feel comfortable but I assure you that this is the best alternative. And, as to why you are famous, that is a bit of a long story. You will need to learn some history. About thirty years ago, a wizard came forward with a completely different vision of the wizarding world than of the ministry. He wished to promote unity and safety but his ideas were too radical. I will not lie to you that what I am telling you is what very few of them believe. Most people just think that he wanted to kill off everyone not purebloods, people with magical ancestry on both sides of parentage. This opinion is not helped by some bigot followers of his who wanted to further their own agendas. He would not have allowed them to do this. But, as the time went on, he was blocked out of the ministry from promoting his ideas. The magical world is rather resistant to change. Meanwhile, he was slowly losing his patience and sanity and took to the forceful ways to get his way. He never killed those who were innocent but the killings became infamous and no one paid attention to the fact that the victims were themselves bad people. This led to people declaring him to be a dark Lord, the darkest of dark wizards. Mr Potter, please remember that dark is not synonymous to evil no matter what everyone says. Now, the dark Lord, Voldemort, became rather infamous. Your parents knew the truth but they didn't want to become entangled with the war that had broken out because of the opposite forces of the dark Lord and the leader of the so called Light, Albus Dumbledore. However, as their views coincided with the dark lord's, he wanted them among his ranks as the Potters were powerful and fair. But they again and again refused him. They were worried about you in the war. But twelve years ago, there was a prophecy spoken about the downfall of the dark Lord by a baby born as the seventh month died. Now, there were two boys, you and Neville Longbottom who could have been the prophecy child. But you were chosen. On Halloween of 1981, the dark Lord went to your parents' home to discuss further course of action as he didn't want to kill a small baby. What happened at your home, no one knows, but what the rumours say and what everyone believes is that he killed both of your parents when they refused to hand you over and then tried to kill you. He used the killing curse which no one has ever survived and has no counter but somehow, you reflected the curse back at him and survived with no more than a lightning bolt scar on your forehead. You are legendary, Mr Potter. The rumours circulating at that time had everyone scared out of their wits regarding the dark Lord, so much so that they called him you-know-who or he-who-must-not-be-named. Do you understand, Mr Potter?"

"Yes, Professor. If you don't mind me saying Professor, you were in the ranks of Voldemort, I can tell. But yes, I admit that the story of that night in only hearsay and thus, I won't believe it. I also accept your offer of lessons as I have to learn as much as I could. So, Sir, as much as I am enjoying this informative discussion, where in the hell will I be able to buy the supplies and what do I do for money?"


	5. Gringotts And Freedom

Chapter 5

Gringotts And Freedom

Disclaimer: Forgot to put it in earlier chapters. Harry Potter does not belong to me. If it did, a lot of conundrums and contradictory circumstances won't be there.

Hearing these unrefined words coming out of Harry's mouth reminded Severus that he indeed was only eleven. He answered a little softly, "There is a shopping district for Magical folk. We are going to be shopping there. As for money, your parents left you a sizable inheritance and a trust fund, bigger than most children have I assure you, for your expenditure. Alas, I don't have the key, it is with your Magical guardian, Headmaster Dumbledore but we can ask for a new one to be made at the bank."

Harry instantly became cautious and rapidly asked, "If he is my guardian as you said, why am I not with him or have ever met him before? And how do I know that he is not taking my money without my permission? Also, how can they make sure that I am not some fraud looking for a duplicate key?"

"Very good questions Mr Potter, all of which can be answered by the goblins, the race that run the bank. They are notoriously intelligent and do not tolerate theft. As for your identity, your blood is plenty of proof. Now, as we have a lot of things to do and as it is already eleven, I believe we should go.", Severus answered.

Harry agreed and they both prepared to go out. Severus also realised after observing Harry opening the cupboard and taking a wad of muggle money from underneath the floorboards that the money was most likely taken without his relatives' permission and knowledge and that it was done as a means to survival. It cemented the suspicion in his gut that Harry was most likely abused. But he had dealt with abuse cases before and knew that mentioning it would not be prudent. He will have to talk to him after gaining his trust. Harry was also grateful for his subtlety. Severus apparated Harry to the entrance of The Leaky Cauldron, a grubby, small crowded pub which he was told served as an entrance to the Diagon Alley, the shopping district for magical people. Apparition felt disgusting, like being squeezed through a straw but the purpose was same as the teleportation Harry had learnt to do after ending up on the roof of the school while running from Dudley when he was seven. They then went to the back of the pub without acknowledging Tom, the barman. It was easy considering Severus' reputation. In the back, there was nothing but garbage and Harry was just about to point it out to the Professor when he pulled out what most likely was a wand and tapped the wall in a specific pattern. He was told to remember the pattern, moot point anyway given his eidetic memory, but he was barely listening. For there, before him were shops selling all kinds of strangely fascinating stuff. He truly wished he could spend a long time just taking it all in but there were things he needed to do. They went to the end of the alley where the wizarding bank, Gringotts, stood. It was a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was what in all probability was a goblin.The goblin was about two heads shorter than Harry. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Harry noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside. Harry bowed back thinking that giving respect was a sure way of getting it. He did not notice that the goblins were watching him with shock and respect. Now, they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed_

 _Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

 _For those who take, but do not earn,_

 _Must pay most dearly in their turn._

 _So if you seek beneath our floors_

 _A treasure that was never yours,_

 _Thief, you have been warned, beware_

 _Of finding more than treasure there._

Severus commented, "I told you they despise thieves. Their punishment for theivery and treachery is scary and legendary. Gringotts is the most secure place in the magical world."

They went up to a free counter and waited to be addressed patiently as the teller seemed to be assessing some rubies. After a couple of minutes, he lifted his head and asked, "What can I do for you?" His voice had a gravelly quality to it and his sharp pointed teeth were bared in a sneer. The expression was quite frightening, not that either of the humans would ever admit it.

"We wish to inquire about my vault and see about getting a new key as my key is with someone else, without my knowledge, I might add.", Harry replied neutrally.

"That is a serious accusation, but easy to confirm. But if we found you were lying, you will not like the consequences." That said, the goblin called someone named Griphook and asked them to follow the second goblin to the identification and inheritance department. They followed him quietly as the stone passages lined with weapons twisted left and right. Finally, they reached a large stone door lined with gold and a silver name plate with black letters.

 _KORPNIK_

 _INHERITANCES_

Griphook knocked on the door twice and was told to enter. He spoke hurriedly in a different language and got a reply. He then told them to go inside for the settlement of the matters. Severus and Harry entered and bowed to the goblin as a sign of respect. Though they didn't know it, they gained his respect for the action, a rare feat. Severus, then, decided to just sit back and let Harry handle this. Both to see how the boy handles it and to encourage the independence he saw clearly in him.

Harry seeing that it was his show, began, "Greetings, Mr. Korpnik. I wish to claim my vaults and check for any discrepancies and since, I have no other way to prove I am who I say I am wish for an identification and inheritance ritual."

Korpnik, seeing that the wizard was respectful and did not seem to regard him as a lower creature decided to be polite as well. "Of course! This ritual, if it reveals your claims to be true, is free of cost but if you are lying, you will not like the penalty. However, I can see no deceit in you and thus, you don't have to worry."

He then began to take out some things from his desk drawers and place them on the top of the desk. While Korpnik was thus engaged, Harry looked around the office which had stone walls but were completely smooth and were adorned with various types of weapons such as axes, swords and spears to name a few. Some inscriptions in a foreign language were also there, which Harry thought might be goblin language but couldn't be really sure. He was going to learn goblin language, that was for sure. Not only because he was naturally wary of everyone but also because being on good terms with the race who handled practically all finances of the magical world seemed like a spectacular idea. He also admitted to himself that he coveted every new piece of knowledge he could uncover, what with 'Knowledge is Power' and all. Then, he noticed that on the beautifully crafted mahogany desk, the goblin has placed two different parchments, a dagger with strange symbols inscribed on it, which looked like the Egyptian runes he had read about in the Surrey library. Also, a beautifully crafted box lay on one side.

"Right then, Mr Potter, cut your palm and hold it above the first and then the second parchment, when they have received sufficient blood, they will glow and your hand will be healed. Let me explain how this is going to work. The dagger is a ritual dagger used in rituals and rites involving blood. It not only collects your blood but also, a magical sample to examine. This is because some ancient families imposed magical restrictions against only blood relatives inheriting the titles. Even if the magic shows you can claim it, doesn't mean you will be able to. They all have their tests regarding the inheritance. This is the function of the first parchment. The second is for security as it will show any potions you have in your system including polyjuice or mind-controlling brews and the spells you are under. It will also scan your aura to be on the safe side." That said, Korpnik settled back and allowed Harry to decide if he wanted to do it. After all, blood is a powerful weapon in the wrong hands.

Harry turned to Severus to subtly ask for advice and got a nod in return. He immediately dragged the dagger across his palm without even flinching and let the blood flow on the two parchments. The cut healed over without leaving a trace. The blood seemingly got absorbed into them and then, swirling letters in the blood began appearing on them. When the process was finished, they were shocked to say the least.

 _INHERITANCE RITUAL_

 _Name: Hadrian James Potter-Black_

 _Father: James Charlus Potter (Deceased)_

 _Mother: Lillian Rosemary Potter (née Eveningshade-Evans) (Deceased)_

 _Blood Adopted Father: Sirius Orion Black (Unlawfully Imprisoned)_

 _Date of Birth: July 31, 1980_

 _Eligible for Lines:_

 _Heirship of Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter (Father)_

 _Heirship of Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Eveningshade (Mother)_

 _Heirship of Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black (Adopted Father and Grandmother)_

 _Heirship of Most Ancient and Most Revered House of Gryffindor (Father)_

 _Heirship of Most Ancient and Most Revered House of Ravenclaw (Mother)_

 _Heirship of the Royal House of Peverell (Father)_

 _Heirship of the Royal House of Emrys (Father)_

 _Heirship of the Royal House of Le-Fay (Mother)_

 _The heirships are subject to the tests assigned to them._

The second parchment however, was cause of concern.

 _MAGICAL SCAN_

 _Spells:_

 _None_

 _Potions:_

 _None_

 _Binds:_

 _Magical Bindings restricting 85% of the magical core (weakened by regular attacks)_

 _Appearance restraint - Binding on Metamorphmagi Ability (10% weakened)_

 _Curse Bind- Soul Fragment in a Curse Scar (forcibly put in)_

 _Blood Wards tied in (harmless)_

Beneath the words, a complex array of runes and colours were there which neither of the wizards understood. The goblin who was looking it over suddenly turned very pale and a little faint. He started ranting in his language with such a furious expression after a few minutes that Harry was glad he couldn't understand what he was saying. They did not interrupt the goblin and waited for him to regain his composure. After about ten minutes, Korpnik explained what the matter was. "Mr Potter, these scans are troubling. The array shows the magical signature upon the binds on your magic and the results have me astonished that you were even able to disturb them let alone weakened them to an extent. Rest assured, Mr Potter, as they are weakened, we will be able to break them by using a purification ritual but I am not sure even we would have been able to remove them had they been at their original power."

Severus couldn't seem to hold it back any longer, "Dear Merlin, just what binding is there possibly that a goblin ritual can't break?"

Korpnik replied with a heavy undertone, "A binding formed with the power of an other-worldly being and from a phoenix bond, forcibly taken of course as they wouldn't let their powers be used in such an immoral act. The fact that Mr Potter here was able weaken such powers speak of a favoured child of an immortal being and a very very powerful wizard. And I am almost positive that he is favoured by probably more than one immortal entity. The binding power was of Death, the inconquerable being. I must say you are blessed, child and if you need need any help, goblins will not hesitate to help you. Unlike the ignorant wizards, we do not ignore the verdicts of Lady Magic and her peers. First, if you are amenable to the idea, we should take care of the binds as it is possible for them to hinder the claiming of your inheritance."

Harry, who was listening almost spellbound to the explanation given by the goblin, was suddenly pulled out of his reverie and replied to the ritual in affirmative before asking about the costs but the goblin waved his inquiries away speaking of the blessed child and a revered client. He led them deep into the caves to a big, circular stone chamber with an altar in the middle and runes and herbs laid down in an intricate fashion upon the floor around it. Harry was told to go through the back door which he just noticed and bathe in the purified water there and come back without anything on to lie in the altar. He was also advised to be as calm as possible during the ritual as it was bound to hurt especially considering that they will be retracting the soul fragment to set it free so that it could join the main soul. Harry, though embarrassed, immediately nodded to the instructions so as to get rid of the poisonous binds around his core. He went through the back door to find a circular stone tub carved into the floor filled with pure water with floating herbs and burning essence around it. Harry immediately stripped out of his clothes and stepped into the tub and even submerged his head under the water for a few seconds. He could feel a tingle spreading across his body as if he was being gently cleaned by a mother. He felt invigorated and calm at the same time. After a while, the tingling stopped and he stepped out of the tub only to find himself dry. He supposed it might be a hidden enchantment and returned to the ritual room. He laid down in the middle of the altar and found it almost soothing. Just then, seven goblins entered the room and took positions around the ritual circle. They were wearing plain white robes and carrying small daggers in their right hands. One by one they stepped forward and drew small runes in the middle of his chest. Though they were literally carving the rune cluster on him, there wasn't any pain. After the runes were done, they retreated to stand in their positions. Then, the chanting began.

 ** _Purify the magic that is bound,_**

 ** _Purify the soul that is tainted,_**

 ** _Purify the child who is wronged,_**

 ** _Purify the wizard who is robbed,_**

 ** _We pray for mercy, Lady Magic!_**

 ** _We pray for justice, Lady Magic!_**

 ** _Lady Magic, cure your child!_**

These seven lines were chanted seven times once every seven minutes. As the lines were chanted, the pressure in Harry's chest and head grew. And with the final chant, the pressure snapped. Harry couldn't have stopped the scream that burst from his lips if his life depended on it. His lightning bolt scar split open and a smoky figure rose from it. For a moment, it seemed as if the spirit looked longingly over the eleven year old but just as soon, it was gone. Harry felt much lighter than before and he could finally feel his magic rushing through his veins, no longer chained. His body also seemed to grow a couple of inches and his hair grew an inch or so. He was feeling lightheaded. His hair seemed to be changing colours rapidly as if rejoicing in his power. In the doorway, Severus and Korpnik stood stunned at the amount of power rolling off the child in the room who was oblivious to it.

Just then, Harry regained his bearings and cheerfully asked, "So, when can I get on with claiming my inheritance?"

A. N. -: Some lines in this chapter and the previous were taken directly from J. K Rowling's Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone


	6. Business at Gringotts

Chapter 6

BUSINESS AT GRINGOTTS

Thanks for your reviews. Let me clear some things up.

 _Haraldr_ : You are, to an extent, correct. But you have to understand that Harry can not comprehend the situations to be particularly cunning about it. The explanation is in this chapter. His monotony is deliberate. He has pushed away an important part of himself and it is taking its toll. As the plot progresses, it, of course will be rectified. As for the other characters using big words and explanations, you need to understand that they see Harry as a pre-mature adult. He needs to know what exactly is going on and not in kid words. What you are asking for will come, I promise you, but that aspect of his nature is deep buried in him. As the summary says, he is digging himself out of his carefully constructed image. Thanks for your review. It means a lot.

 _mizzrazz72_ : All in due time.

Hadrian, for the first time in his life, was seeing his surroundings with more than a detached caution. He could finally see what he had been missing as his magic connected with it. The more his flexing magic touched, the more he could observe clearly and comprehend what has been going on. When he had come out to lay in the middle of the altar, he was satisfied with his knowledge and the fact that he will be free. Now, he could feel the low anger churning in his gut over the injustice of his bound magic, the awe at being favoured by the immortal entities, the fact that everything has been used as a multiple of seven, from which he deduced that seven was most probably a very powerful number. He also noticed that he was understanding what exactly he had read till date. He never noticed, but until now, the books were just a source of information, never the answers to his questions. This led him to the conclusion that the Dursleys had damaged him in ways he never really understood. They discouraged him from asking questions and it provided a roadblock for his learning. As these thoughts were racing in his mind, he noticed his magic was sweeping through the chamber in a childlike curiosity. Harry decided to practice doing it intentionally. He has a newfound desire for revenge and he was determined to get it. He needed power, not just magical, but also, financial and political. So, he asked Korpnik and Severus who were in the doorway, "So, when can I get on with claiming my inheritance?"

Korpnik snapped out of his awe over the child's magic and said, "Right now if you wish, Mr Potter."

That said, he led them to his office again after Harry had put on his clothes. After they were seated, he asked Harry, "Do you know how to connect to your magical core and calm it down, Mr Potter? It will be much easier if your magic was not dancing around."

Hadrian, as he decided he will think of himself as, didn't reply. He did not want to out his secrets but it was also important. So, for the first time in a long period, he started thinking objectively. Finally, he decided that it was important to calm his magic but as this knowledge can be used against him, he needed some assurances of their discretion. He neutrally asked, "Will you both be willing to sign a non-disclosure agreement regarding anything and everything you learn about me? I mean no offense, but I want to be on the safe side."

Both the goblin and the Potions master nodded their heads after some contemplation and Korpnik retrieved two Gringotts standard NDA contracts from his drawer. Hadrian and Severus read it and were satisfied. The three signed the contracts and it glowed briefly. Then, Hadrian closed his eyes delved in his mindscape and subsequently in his core. When he saw it, he was fascinated. It wasn't a sphere but something akin to a twisting, writhing and flowing mass of shadowy water. Instead of the threads, he was used to seeing, there were thick ropes going out of his core. It took him more time and concentration to call back his magic from his surroundings than ever before. He left the one flowing through his body as it was, however, as it was probably for changing his appearance as the word metamorph suggests. He also noticed his magic going in his mindscape. When he noticed that the parts that his magic touched, he could understand better than ever, he was happy however, only for a short while. His magic was crawling towards the wall behind which his earliest memories were stored and he panicked. He did not want to acknowledge them, nothing could make him. So, he pulled almost all his magic away save for some tendrils so that, he could still utilise other information. As this was happening in his head, in the goblin's office, the magic dissipated and his hair again became raven with blood red highlights.. When he finally came back from his trance, he had lost some of his newfound understanding capabilities but not too much.

"For claiming your inheritance, Mr Potter, you will need to satisfy the family magic. The more recent houses of Potter, Black and Eveningshade use heir rings to test the worthiness of the heir. You will just have to pick it up and slide it on your finger. If you are accepted, the ring will glow and adjust its size to your finger and if you are not accepted, it will go back to its box. I must warn you Mr Potter, that these families seek different characteristics in a person and you shouldn't be surprised if some of them do not accept you.", Korpnik explained. He, then, brought out three boxes and put them in front of Hadrian.

Hadrian first put on the Potter heir ring on his ring finger. It was a beautiful white gold ring with a Griffin with his wings stretched in flight and head bowed as a shield. As soon as the ring was on his finger, it connected to his magic and hummed contentedly. It looked through the memories in the main library and lingered on those where he refused to believe his relatives about his parents. The ring then warmed and left a cluster of memories in a corner for Hadrian to sort through. It adjusted and seemingly became one with Hadrian. He understood it will be visible when he wanted it to.

The second he tried was the Eveningshade ring. It also hummed for him but with a cold detachment. It had a sphinx' head and emeralds as eyes for the shield. The ring was gold. It too browsed his memories and lingered on the one where he talked to the snake in the zoo and where he took money and used it judiciously. And thus, the second house accepted him.

The Black heir ring was made of platinum and two grim dogs with their jaws wide open and crossed at the neck was the house shield. This ring gave a feeling of cold indifference to Hadrian. The magic of the ring inspected the metamorph thread from his magic with something akin to approval. The asking for NDA contracts were also met with positive acknowledgement. But after witnessing the careful outburst against Vernon to be able to study in peace, the ring glowed and settled in his magic. Both Eveningshade and Black rings added their own memory clusters to the Potter ring's. Hadrian, on the other hand, was quite pleased that the rings accepted him as it means he has a visible proof of a respectable family.

Korpnik roused him from his daydreams of Vernon's face should he find out about his family's wealth and reputation, "Mr Potter, these rings will turn to the Lord's rings after you turn sixteen as you are the last of line. Well, not the Black one since its Lord is wrongly imprisoned and still retain his rights until he dies. The Most Ancient and Most Revered houses, however, have different sets of challenges for you to become the heir and at age 14, you will automatically be Lord. Remember, Mr Potter, these houses are over a thousand years old and at that time, you were married at 14. Are you ready for these tasks?"

Hadrian replied in affirmative and was told that the true heir of the Gryffindor house will be able to magically summon his sword from wherever it resides. He just had to state his name formally with the request. If, he was able to get the sword, he will be declared heir. Korpnik also warned that a lot of people have tried and were denied the honour. Hadrian stood and with one hand on his heart and one behind his back declared in a strong voice, "I, Hadrian James Potter, as a possible heir to the Most Ancient and Most Revered house of Gryffindor, do hereby request the family magic to judge my worthiness and present me with my ancestor's sword should I be found worthy. So mote it be." A fierce lion's roar was heard in the office and Hadrian was bathed in a red and gold light. His magic was tested to see if he would give in but Hadrian stood firm. After a while, the glow receded into Hadrian and a sword fell into his hands with the words echoing in the chamber, "If thee bleed on the blade and it drank from it without leaving a stain, I grant thee the title of the True Heir."

Hadrian cut his palm and let his blood flow onto the sword. After a while, his hand healed and the blade glowed with a bright reddish golden light. When it was done, there was no sign of any blood and a golden ring with a lion's face appeared on his ring finger only to dissipate in his magic. The sword vanished as well, but he could feel the bond between them.

Next was the trial for Ravenclaw house title and he was told to do the same as the Gryffindor house but this time for the ancestral ritual dagger of Rowena Ravenclaw. Again, Hadrian stood with one hand on his heart and one behind his back and declared in a strong voice, "I, Hadrian James Potter, as a possible heir to the Most Ancient and Most Revered house of Ravenclaw, do hereby request the family magic to judge my worthiness and present me with my ancestor's ritual dagger should I be found worthy. So mote it be." An Eagle's cry was heard in the office and Hadrian was bathed in a blue and bronze light. The family magic seemed to be giving him information at a rapid rate and judging him by his ability to handle the knowledge. When Hadrian accepted it and started forming questions about it, the magic seemed to be pleased. This led Hadrian to believe that he really wouldn't have been accepted before the purification ritual due to his inability to question. As soon as he admitted to his weakness in a show of wisdom, the family magic accepted him. A bronze ring with an Eagle in mid flight as it's symbol appeared on his finger and assimilated in him. The dagger also appeared in his hand and seemingly of its own accord carved three runes in his wrist. Then, magic flashed and the dagger disappeared. The runes bonded it to Hadrian.

"Mr Potter, I believe you should wait before trying to claim the Royal titles as they take a lot out of you and you have already used a lot of your magic. Also, it will give us time to complete the accounting of the accounts of the families you have already claimed. As they have been laying unclaimed for such a long period of time, they will be in a state of chaos.", Korpnik advised.

Hadrian thought it over and decided that he needed time to assimilate the knowledge given by the family magics first. He also knew that he has a lot to learn about magic and magical society. So, he decided to wait until his twelfth birthday to claim the final titles. He nodded and asked Korpnik to show him any and all transactions since his parents' deaths from the Potter vaults.

"No one apart from you can get in the Potter Family vault Mr Potter. Your trust fund however can be accessed by anyone with the right key. I will have the accounting ready in an hour. I suggest you grab lunch in the meantime. Is there anything else you wish me to do?", Korpnik said.

"Yes, it will be great if you can look for any family properties in living conditions that I can use. We will be returning in an hour for further business, Korpnik. Thank you for your help.", Hadrian stated and with Severus' affirmation, they went to the Leaky Cauldon to grab lunch.

However, before leaving the bank, Severus asked Hadrian to disguise himself. Hadrian changed his hair to complete red and his eyes to a pretty hazel colour. They then, went to the pub and ordered lunch. During it, Severus explained to Hadrian about the houses of Hogwarts and just why Gryffindor and Ravenclaw are important names. He also explained the blood status system and prejudice towards muggleborns. Hadrian did not interrupt but formed his opinions based on the tone of voice the professor used to determine what could be a prejudiced opinion and what was in all aspects truth. For example, Severus hated the house of lions and heavily adored the house of snakes. He was not prejudiced towards muggleborns, however, there was a painful personal history related to the word, "mudblood", if the pained grimace when mentioning the term was any indication. He loved dark magic, but had no qualms against light magic as well. Anyone less than genius was a dunderhead to him. He has a particularly sarcastic personality and can bring even the toughest person to tears with just words. He was a bit of a loner as well. As he was making these observations, it struck Hadrian that he wouldn't have been able to do this yesterday because he didn't think objectively before. This was a welcome change. He can now put his psychology books and Sherlock Holmes to work.

When the hour was up, they went to the bank and were escorted to Korpnik's office. Korpnik was waiting with another goblin who he introduced as Ironclaw, Potter family vault manager. He will be able to give them precise information about the dealings related with Potter family. They both greeted the goblin and took a seat.

Ironclaw started, "It has come to my attention, Mr Potter that you do not know anything about the Potter family wealth and estates. I shall give you a brief overview. There are three vaults belonging to the Potter family at present. Your trust vault, containing 500,000 Galleons topped off yearly at your birthday until you are sixteen, as at that age, you will receive access to the main family vault. The second is a heirloom vault, it doesn't contain jewellery or stones but the family portraits, books, family wands and other priceless knick knacks. This, you can access from today, your 11th birthday. The last is your main family vault which is gaining interest as well as the income produced by the various investments. You can start investing after you turn twelve. It right now contains roughly 800 million Galleons. If your investments steadily gain interest, you will definitely have at least a billion Galleons by the time you turn sixteen. The ledgers detailing the investments will be provided for you on your twelfth birthday."

"That's well and good to know my family value but I also need to know about the transactions that took place in the last ten years, any discrepancies and anything missing, Ironclaw.", stated Hadrian calculatively.

"Ah, there has been no withdrawals from your trust fund but two items are missing from the heirloom vault. Last we knew, they were with your parents on their death day. They are also extremely important and invaluable. Your family invisibility cloak, passed down from many generations and your family Grimoire. The Grimoire, for your information, Mr Potter is a book in which each generation contribute by writing important information, spells, secrets, stories etc. and has a plethora of protections woven into it. It cannot be read from anyone other than a blood Potter. There is another discrepancy but I believe that it should wait until after we have discussed this.", Ironclaw answered.

"Hmm, do you know who has these two items?", Hadrian asked with a very calculating look on his face, Severus couldn't help but notice.

"Yes, one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore has them. We can retrieve the heirlooms but we need permission from you, Mr Potter.", replied Ironclaw.

"Very well. I request the retrieval at your earliest convenience and to send the cloak to me. You can place the Grimoire back in the vault. We should discuss the other discrepancy you mentioned as well as the property listing I requested."

"Of course, Mr Potter. There is a marriage contract filed for you and one Ginerva Molly Weasley. The problem is it is signed on 3rd November, 1981 by Mr Dumbledore and Molly Weasley. Now, according to the family charter, save for Lord Potter, no one else can file a marriage contract for the heir. I wanted to know what do you want to do with it.", Ironclaw stated.

Hadrian looked towards Severus for help this time as it was beyond his abilities to comprehend that merely three days after his parents' death, such a contract was signed. Severus seemed to understand for he replied, "The contract is illegal. If you wish, you can just ignore it for the time being, but if you are being forced, you can call Lady Magic to pass her judgement on it."

Hadrian nodded eagerly to this plan. If what he understood was correct, then he has several leverages on the Headmaster. He stole his heirlooms, he signed an illegal contract for him and he, somehow, illegally became his Magical guardian as Sirius Black still has that right because of the illegal imprisonment. This made a small smirk appear on his angelic face making him look like a dark Angel.

"The properties you asked for Mr Potter. Among the Potter properties, two are in top living conditions, Potter Manor and Potter summer house. Potter Manor is in Scotland, near Hogwarts and has a plethora of goblin and wizard wards surrounding it which makes it impenetrable. It has twelve house elves, a race who are primarily the wizarding servants, to take care of the Manor and the inhabitants. The summer house however, is somewhere Paris and is not too well protected. It has three house elves in the employ too. Your heir ring will work as a portkey to whichever house you choose. A portkey is a magical transportation device that can be made out of anything. The rest is up to you, Mr Potter.", that said, Ironclaw took out a small gold key and gave it to Hadrian saying it was his trust vault key.

Hadrian thanked the goblins for their help and requested to be taken down to his vaults, trust and the heirloom. Korpnik called Griphook to take the two down to the vaults. It was now roughly three in the afternoon. They were led to a corridor. They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks towards them. They climbed in and were off. At first they just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. The rattling cart seemed to know its own way, because Griphook wasn't steering. Harry's eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them, but he kept them wide open. Once, he thought he saw a burst of fire at the end of a passage and twisted around to see if it was a dragon, but too late - they plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor. The cart stopped at last beside a small door in the passage wall.

Griphook unlocked the door after taking the key from Hadrian. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, Hadrian could see mounds of gold, silver and bronze. He got to know that they were gold galleons, 17 silver sickles to a galleon and 29 bronze knuts to a sickle after Severus explained. He asked Griphook for a money bag and was pointed to a bottomless bag on the back wall. He filled it with about the tenth of the money in the vault as he had to buy a lot of extra things as well and he wanted to buy the best. He then asked to be taken to the heirloom vault. It was quite a bit deeper. Unlike the trust vault, this one had a circular metallic door with an impression of a hand print in the middle. Hadrian was asked to put his hand in the impression. When he did, there was a pinprick in the middle of palm and the door opened with a clang. He and Severus went inside to inspect the contents of the vault. However, just as they entered, they got the surprise of their life.

"Hadrian! Severus!"


	7. Truth And Home

Chapter 7

Truth And Home

 _I would like to respond to some reviews._

 _OnepieceZoroOc : Your musings and rants would be correct if I had any intention of retaining the Canon personalities. But I think they are too improbable. Can you seriously consider that a man of Severus' intellect didn't figure out that Lupin was a werewolf by his second year. Or the fact that marauders just happened to know the spells crafted by him. Or that he would actually put his life on line for a scorned love interest. Or that the boy who befriended a werewolf, a social pariah and a snivelling coward will bully someone so horribly because of a house sorting. No, my story has a much better explanation which is, I would like to think, more realistic. Hope that clears it up. Thanks for the review and don't worry I am of the same opinion._

 _Cheerio!_

 _Haraldr : I am grateful for any and every review. Thanks for it. I hope you like the improvement process I have planned for Hadrian._

The voice came from a lifelike portrait of a pretty redhead. She had captivating green eyes that were twinkling with happiness upon gazing at the two of them. Next to her was another portrait of a messy haired, hazel-eyed man who wore spectacles. Both looked to be about in their early twenties. While Severus was happily gazing at the two, Hadrian was putting everything he had in trying to force his magic from reaching the forbidden bond. He had his eyes squeezed shut and hands fisted in his hair. But listening to his mother's voice has taken his last self restraint. He didn't want those memories to haunt him. He didn't want to become Tantalus, longing for something he cannot get. But, it was impossible, the warring emotions and newly freed magic tore through the walls and devoured his earliest memories. Hadrian didn't know but it will thwart many a plans cooked up by the Headmaster. Meanwhile, Lily, James and Severus were watching him with mounting worry because he had started slightly twitching and rocking. When he finally opened his eyes, they were hollow and cold and he asked in a voice which sent chills down their spines, "Care to tell me why he has been avoiding mentioning your names like the plague when you are clearly friends, and why did he give indications that my father was a _bully?_ "

This shocked Severus at first as he didn't know Hadrian was that observant. Then, he collected himself and began, "Your father indeed was a bully for our first two years, Mr Potter, though I could hardly understand why. He had already declared me his friend on the train ride when he noticed that I had a slightly ragged, emaciated look but with a wit and personality to make everyone feel like they are two inches tall. I have had only one friend up to that point, your mother who was my neighbour. But after the first week, he started treating me poorly and I thought that my sorting had changed his mind. He, by this point had three friends, Sirius Black, the black sheep of the darkest wizarding family, Remus Lupin, a werewolf and Peter Pettigrew, a worthless snivelling coward and traitor. He and his three friends applied every tactic in their prank book to belittle and humiliate me. But the confusion started when during our train ride at the starting of second year, he came by and said that, for some strange reason, every antagonistic thought about Slytherin vanished into thin air when he got home. He said that his mother was also in Slytherin and he generally didn't care but something malicious prodded him again and again to hate me. I noticed that he looked conflicted immediately after the first day and after a week, all conflict vanished and he again became a bully for the year. Now, remembering his words about his mother, it didn't make sense at all. So, we decided to meet up during summer to figure out exactly what happened. Try as we might, the only thing remotely connecting the years seemed to be the monthly meetings he arranged for marauders to attend. He said he wanted a bit of connection with the young students at the school and when these sessions happened, they always came a little more untrustworthy of the snake house. We could not accuse the leader of the light and Grindlewald's defeater of something like this. They were theories, but not proof. So, we decided to look into something subtle for protection. We got James and Sirius to wear a bracelet laced with detection and protection wards. No-one thought much of it as they told them it was a symbol of their friendship. Our suspicions proved correct. Now, we pulled the pranks together, so that we could do damage control easily. Everything was going fine when the rat heard Sirius telling me about Lupin's hideout for the full moon so I wouldn't wander too close while gathering potion ingredients. He confronted Sirius and the damn mutt said it was a prank. Honestly, he effectively ensured I had to go. Luckily, we were able to manipulate the situation to our benefit. We also knew that my and Lily's public friendship need to be put to an end as the danger was increasing. And, those two lovebirds couldn't keep their hands off each other for too long.", Severus teasingly continued.

Here, James decided to butt in, "Hello Hadrian. Now, what he neglected to say is that he and Sirius wanted more alone time with each other." Severus blushed at this, but James continued oblivious, "So, things came to head when we realised what Dumby wanted. He explicitly cornered Severus into taking the dark lord's mark and spying for him. But he failed to see that you shouldn't put two abused people together. Tom noticed that Sev wasn't unlike him and offered him tutelage. Thus, they became close, almost friends. Then, Dumby made his move. He got some false information delivered to Tom for some reason. Tom became frantic. Then, we received a letter stating that he wanted to talk to us. That was the last memory we were able to secure in this portrait. After that, we don't know what happened."

Hadrian wasn't fooled, he could see some glaring holes in the story but he was also intelligent enough to fill them in himself. He noticed he never said anything about Lupin and Pettigrew getting bracelet protection, nor about any other student in meeting with Dumbledore or Dumby as his Dad called him. He also noticed the sneer when Severus said Pettigrew's name and the fact that he basically spied on Sirius and him. The details of the falling out and the conclusion of his presence near Lupin's hideout was also missing. There were also some finer details missing. So, he decided as he already had all relevant information, even the apparent false information that made Tom frantic (Severus told him that during their first talk), he will address what had made him furious at the beginning of the talk. He still hasn't gone through every memory but he had important ones observed thanks to his magic. He also noticed that as he no longer had to concentrate on separating those memories, he could think clearer. He was not emotional as he had feared he would be, instead there was a sense of completion he didn't have before. Now, back to the topic, "Why in the hell did you appoint Dumby as my Magical guardian if you knew? Even when Mum had been preparing protections for me specific to Dumby's magical signature since was six months old? I want answer to that question.", Hadrian finished hotly.

"But Dumby was strictly forbidden from anything related to you in our wills. Right after the refusal for you to have anything to do with the Dursleys.", Lily explained gently fearing Hadrian's temper. Damn, the kid got his temper from his mother. And apparently, unlike as they first thought, he still had an eidetic memory. Well, at least they knew that his lack of emotions doesn't mean lack of love.

Hadrian stood stock still while thinking. He was making connections he hadn't made before. His mother's protection against anything specifically concerning Dumby's magic. Malicious prodding, malicious net, malicious chains. But, in his case, something more. Something mixed in his own magic to bypass his mother's protection. Abused children: Tom, Severus and Hadrian. Pushing and manipulating. Kindly old grandfather persona. And, from what he remembered from his infancy, famous for having a bonded phoenix. Damn the man, he is a chess master. That night, 1981, Halloween. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore is the dark Lord. He is the headmaster. Shit. He finally said, "I remember that night. Tom came around eight. He then dropped his serpentine glamour. He looked about twenty years old and you both were staring at him in shock. He laughed warmly and said something about scaring the minions with a scaly noseless visage. He turned towards me and there was something akin to awe there. He said that he could taste my powerful magic in the air and that a treasure like me should be protected. You both sighed in relief as he was very sincere. He picked me up but as soon as he did, we both glowed. I was giggling at the light show. Before any of you could say anything, the front door was blown open and Dumby strode inside muttering about the greater good and letting no one ruin his plans of lording over the world. He started casting a spell over and over, "Avada Kedavra", I believe. You were shocked. He got Dad in that onslaught but Mum and Tom took me to the nursery upstairs and barricaded the room. They tried to twist, apparate, but couldn't. A portkey also didn't work. They were stuck. Just then, Dumby blew the door and again shot that spell at Mum. But she didn't move, instead she chanted a few words and let the spell hit her. I felt warm suddenly. I was staring at Mum so didn't see the other two fighting. Suddenly, a green light from Tom's wand tried to hit me but I spread my hands and a golden dome surrounded me. The light bounced back and hit Tom. I was exhausted and fell asleep. Next thing I know, a giant man is flying with me on a bike and I am left on the doorstep with just a blanket and a letter and I was cold. There was the cat lady, Professor Minnie McGonagall, Dad always called her, the giant and Dumby. I passed out." Hadrian finished the story still slightly in shock.

He was roused from it was the sounds of his parents' crying. Even Severus was looking exceptionally sad and angry. He started feeling uncomfortable but he showed no outwards sign of it. Finally, after gaining some composure, both Severus and Hadrian decided that they were too wound up to shop productively and they would better do it the next day. They took Lily and James' portraits with them in the bottomless bag and found a nice robe for Hadrian to wear. He also tried the family wands but wasn't able to find a match. Some felt slightly warm but there was no magic connection like the rings. He found some books with interesting titles to read and took them too. He greeted his grandparents and some other ancestors whose portraits were in the vault. He also found a beautiful dagger, goblin steel studded with emeralds and sapphires at the hilt, that he decided to take and learn how to use. Nothing else particularly caught his eye and he decided to leave then. They, then were taken back to the lobby by Griphook who was looking grumpy at the amount of time they spent down there. Hadrian asked Severus to come home with him. They took the portkey to Potter Manor after leaving the bank as it was the safer of the two properties.

After the nausea inducing portkey ride, they found themselves in front of a massive set of iron gates with the Potter crest proudly displayed in the middle. Suddenly, a sliver of information caught free from the cluster left by the family rings and he knew what he has to do. He made his Potter heir ring visible and proudly proclaimed, "I, Hadrian James Potter-Black, the last blood heir of the Most Noble and Most Ancient house of Potter, do demand entrance into the ancestral halls of my family. So mote it be."

Suddenly, the heir ring glowed and the gates swung open to reveal a mighty Victorian Palace. The place was grand and looked amazing. It had a cozy feel despite being humongous. It had three floors and a couple of towers could be seen. The grounds were almost twice as big the Manor was, which was saying something. As soon as they stepped foot in the Manor's grounds, a popping sound was heard and a creature appeared. He was about three and a half feet tall, had large ears and the eyes the size of tennis balls. He-she-it was wearing a blue and gold elegant robe with black trousers and red trainers. His robe had the Potter crest stitched to it. He immediately began speaking, "Good to see you again, Master Hadrian. I am Aconite, the head house elf of the Manor. We, that is I and the other elves had almost lost hope that you will visit. The manor, however, is still in peak living conditions and the master rooms are being prepared for you as we talk. Your guest's quarters have been prepared. We took liberty to place him in the family rooms as he was Master James' friend. Let me give you a tour and dinner until the rooms are done."

When he finished, Hadrian just nodded his head and followed the elf around the Palace. His first impression was wrong, there were four floors, well technically five but the lower dungeons were only holding cells for the prisoners. The dungeons however, were split into three parts; the duelling room, the rituals chamber and the armory. The potions lab had been moved to the first floor by his grandmother, Dorea Potter née Black. She said that there was better ventilation than in the dungeons. The armory contained large variety of weapons that he was itching to learn. Severus was also looking interested at the weaponry. The other two were empty save for the extreme wards on them. The first floor contained a full stocked Master's potions lab, a state of the art kitchen where two elves, Selene and Lumina introduced themselves. There was a huge ballroom and dining hall for formal gatherings. A cloakroom alongside a lavish floo (Magical transportation method using fire chimneys network) room was also there. The second floor contained a library, that's it, well along with lounges and various sun rooms to the side, but mainly it was dominated by the library. And Hadrian was in heaven. There was a second floor unique to the library as well. It was perhaps the largest library out there. Hadrian couldn't wait to sink his teeth into all this knowledge. He was, for the first time, experiencing the childlike enthusiasm and thrill for knowledge. Severus had to drag him out of there to finish the tour. Hadrian will never admit it, not even under the threat of death, but he actually pouted and was close to whining like an, ironically, eleven year old. Thankfully, he refrained. The third floor were all bedrooms with en suite bathroom and study. There was a Lord room, a heir room, six family rooms and sixteen guest rooms. The two towers he had earlier noticed were an astronomy tower and an owlery respectively. They decided to explore the outside later. They were showed to their rooms respectively and were told to freshen up before dinner. Their rooms were almost identically furnished but Hadrian's heir rooms were bigger and instead of a queen sized four poster bed in Severus' rooms, he had a king sized one. The rooms were in soothing cream, blues, light reds and green shades. The furniture was oak and mahogany. The en suite bathroom had a luxurious bath, shower that could easily fit ten people and vanity separated by fog glasses. A walk in wardrobe was also there but it was almost empty save for some clothes of James that Aconite had adjusted to Hadrian's size. Severus had already decided to go to collect some things to spend all summer bar the last week with Hadrian to look after him and make sure he didn't burn out. Of course, he wasn't stupid enough to say this to him and only said that he wanted to be away from Dumby right then. During dinner, they made plans for when to hold the Potters' will readings so as to get Hadrian away from Dumby's power. Hadrian knew that imprisoned or not, Sirius was his legal Magical guardian but he needed to get his Padfoot free. The wills and his right as the Black heir to demand his trial will see to that but it needed to be out of Dumby's power and influence. After all, he could easily claim that Sirius was a sympathiser and it wasn't exactly a lie. He had read between the lines when Severus and James were teasing each other that his dear blood adopted father was Sev's boyfriend. So, they decided to do it during the last week of August as Dumby will be much too busy with school and International Council of Wizards(ICW) duties to have spare time to manipulate people against Sirius. With that decided, they finished their dinner of pasta, garlic bread, pumpkin juice and treacle tart. Then, Severus went to retrieve his things and Hadrian went to the library to hang his parents' portraits and read the basic books on Magical theory. He read the book for the beginners as he believed that you should walk before trying to run and getting a better understanding and introduction of the topic you are supposed to learn goes a long way to make advanced studies easier. That's how he spent his evening before going to bed after bidding his parents Good Night. He has to go shopping the next day, after all.

A. N. : There are things that will be revealed later but I hope that what I deduced make sense about the story as I seriously cannot see the original being probable. Thanks for reading.


	8. Shopping

Chapter 8

Shopping

 _A.N.: I am sorry for the delay. I have been busy with college. Hope you are liking the story so far. Any criticism and reviews are welcome. _

Hadrian woke up the next morning refreshed and as a new person. For the first time in his life, he could appreciate the relaxation of a good lie-in rather than having to cook tons of food to satisfy his relatives. Finally, he let go of the guilt and sense of duty he had felt towards his aunt and cousin. He had talked about it with his parents' portraits and boy, were they pissed. Seriously, if he was Dumby and he heard the kind of threats his Mum was making, he would disappear as fast as he could never to be seen again. Who thought Lillian Potter can inspire such true fear. He had already decided that being a referee to the arguments going on between Lily, James and Severus is a futile task given his Mum can give Sarcasm a run for his money in sarcasm. Really, if she weren't already dead, he would be hard pressed to find a way to stop her from enacting her gruesome plans for Vernon and Dumby. He had also learned that his parents were geniuses. Last night, when he had been reading and occasionally talking to them, they had somehow guilted him into telling them everything and had gotten a stern talking to about his feelings towards Petunia and Dudley. They pointed out that she got what she earned and Dudley wasn't his responsibility. Just like his mother has sacrificed herself for Hadrian's protection, Petunia can get a job and try to do better by her son. He was finally accepting it. He remembered about the list of things his Mum insisted he learn: dancing, fencing, martial arts, Latin, something called Occlumency, Magical theory(which he had already started), heir etiquette and training (the knowledge was left by the rings but he will have to review all of it carefully) and, if possible, riding Equine animals. They knew that only one and a half months are not enough for learning everything but as much as he could, he should. Severus also volunteered teaching him while at school. They had for a while discussed the possibility of going to another school, but decided against it, until at least his OWLs were done. His malnourishment, which he had cured most of was being taken care of by Sev as well. Only a week worth of nutrition Potions and three blood replenishment Potions with three doses of Skele-gro for incorrectly healed bones. It was much better than what could have been. Hadrian really was happy with this new life. His new room as well. He hadn't had the time or energy to properly observe the room the night before. His room was painted in cream and blues. Then, a canopy in various greens was painted over it to give the room a natural glow. The bedspread was in green as well. The cozy rug however was in one of his favourite colours, blood red. There was also a big picture of a stag and a doe beneath the canopy. The room was simply gorgeous. Even the ceiling was charmed like a serene moonlit sky. And now, he is going to go shopping to suit up for this better life. He had decided to go as himself because he can't keep hiding, as his Potions professor helpfully pointed out and because he did need some things specific to himself, like his house crest on his trunk, his robes and not to forget, his wand. Still, being with Severus will pretty much make sure no one even approached them.

After getting ready and having breakfast, both of them got ready to go by the floo. Severus insisted that he needed to have the experience. "Just throw the floo powder in, get in, speak your destination clearly and keep your elbows tucked in. Another thing, your first time, you will most likely fell but you will have better luck if you jumped slightly with one leg out for balance.", Severus explained in that low but deep voice of his that almost compels you to listen.

Hadrian followed the instructions and landed in the Leaky Cauldron with just a little stumble, very good for a first time. Severus followed immediately behind. No-one really paid attention to them and those who did just nodded at the Potions master and turned back right away. As he had already got his money yesterday, they directly went to the trunk shop, which Severus said was the absolute must to purchase first so they didn't have to lug bags around. Apparently, even with magic, it's quite troublesome. Sev took him to a shop in the Knockturn Alley (a so called dark alley just because it houses Magical creatures), where only it's entrance was gruesome but beyond that, quite fascinating and cleaner and more airy than Diagon Alley. The shop was called 'Trichet' s Magical Trunks' and was run by Mr Trichet who had been turned into a werewolf when he was nineteen and was forced to abandon Diagon Alley because of the lack of tolerance towards creatures. The inside of the shop was amazingly ordered and organised and looked quite big. The owner immediately came to them and asked, "What can I help you with, sirs?", then, after looking at Hadrian, "Ah, maybe you are looking for a standard first year trunk?"

Hadrian replied, "While yes, I am going to be a first year, Mr Trichet, I am looking for a better, sturdier trunk with a lot of space and a very secure protection. If you have something like that, I will love to peruse the options available. Budget is not a problem."

Mr Trichet beamed at this and showed them to the back of the shop where he gestured to the various types of trunks laying in a line. "These are the special models that I have made. As you can see, there are jewels on the clasp. The number of jewels signifies the number of compartments. Now, first is the basic trunk with three closet sized compartments. It is mahogany wood, has featherlight charms inbuilt and we have several enchantments we can add if you wish. The next is the same just with one compartment in a library setup and another in a potion ingredients closet. Third, we have a five compartment trunk with three closet sized compartments, the fourth the library, the fifth the potion closet. The last we have is a seven compartment trunk with the five previously mentioned compartments, a sixth duelling chamber compartment and a last room compartment. The room has a bed, an attached bathroom and an in built study, wardrobe and a bookshelf. Let me tell you that the larger the number of compartments in the trunk, the more security measures can be applied to it. There is more room to work with, if you get the gist of it. Anyways, the last one is a customised Auror trunk. We also provide different materials in which the trunk can be prepared. Dragon hide is the most durable material but very expensive. However, the cost, I believe, is worth it. It lasts a lot longer. So, which one suits you best?", the shopkeeper explained.

Hadrian thought it over. The five compartment trunk was very nice but truth be told, he was sold on the last one. He had wanted a place to practice spells and somewhere to escape to while at school and the trunk was amazingly perfect for his needs. He, then asked, "I am very interested in the seven compartment trunk if you can assure me of impenetrable security. Also, the best dragon hide you have as well as all the extra enchantments with a list."

Mr Trichet, now very excited, replied, "Of course! As I said, the higher the number of compartments, the greater the security. So, with this trunk, you have a password protected trunk locked with your Magical signature and fingerprint. It would be better if you can give your wandless Magical signature as noone will be able to have it if they stole your wand. I don't like blood locks for something like a trunk as it will be detrimental to the health of an individual. As for the extras, we have self-cleaning, water repelling, fire-proof, stasis charms, as well as an auto-shrink in-built feature. I can line the trunk with silver or gold and change the jewels to the ones you want. I can also carve your family crest if you have one and your initials at the top. However, with everything, the cost will be 7,850 galleons. Do you still wish for it?"

"Yes, I will take it. I will also take all the extras. The jewels I want are sapphires and emeralds alternatively. Also, the Potter and Black crests will be carved into it with HJP-B below it. Line the trunk in silver. Also, I will prefer if the colour of the dragon hide is dark green or black. I will also take a school dragonhide backpack in the same colour if you have it with bottomless and featherlight charms.", said Hadrian in a happy tone. He was genuinely happy about the trunk which will perhaps be with him for much longer than seven years. The investment was well worth it.

"Potter, you say. Harry Potter??? ", the trunk maker looked baffled for a few moments but then, visibly recollected himself, "Of course, Mr Potter! I will have the both items done to your specifications in half an hour. I am honoured to make your first trunk. It is also nice to see that although people expect you to be the light mascot, you are an unprejudiced person.", Mr Trichet finished and went off to complete the order.

When he came back and announced the final cost to be 7,940 galleons, Hadrian said, "Firstly, thank you for the trunk, Mr Trichet. Secondly, my name is Hadrian Potter-Black, not Harry Potter. And lastly, I judge by character, Sir, because anything else is illogical." When he left with his trunk, backpack and Severus, he left behind a surprised but very happy shopkeeper behind. He had also left total 8,000 galleons on the counter to make up for the lack of awkwardness displayed by the trunk maker. Severus praised him, "You handled the final sentiment admirably, Hadrian. I am proud of you. You were also right right to take the seven compartment trunk as it is a once in lifetime investment. Very good." Hadrian couldn't help the happy smile on his face upon hearing this. He had never before been praised for his work so it was a novel experience.

They, then, decided to get clothes, as it will take the most time apart from books. They went to a store called 'Twilfitt and Tattings' as it was the high end clothing store in Diagon Alley just off Knockturn Alley. The seamstress seemed very nice and when she heard that he needed a full wardrobe with the school uniform, she professionally gave her opinion on things. In the end, Hadrian ended up buying his uniform in acromantula silk, it was recommended and was the best fabric available, seven day robes (two red, two green, one blue and two black), seven button down long sleeved shirts in the same colour and three in white( all in Acromantula Silk), five pairs of dragon hide leather pants, seven pairs of jeans in blacks and blues, three pairs of trousers in black, seven pairs of undergarments and socks, five t-shirts in dark colours, a winter cloak, a travelling cloak, two leather jackets(black and grey), two pairs of dragonhide gloves, two pairs of sneakers and three pairs of dragon hide boots. Ms. Tatting was a great help in this and her method of working was efficient as well. She also suggested some protection charms for the clothes, like anti-tear, fire-proof and auto-adjustable. They gladly took them. Severus also ordered a special protective over robe for them both to wear while brewing potions and duelling. When they left, they were happy with the choices. Ms. Tatting had asked to come in two hours later for the finished clothes. It all cost them around 2,650 galleons. Hadrian was amazed to notice that his trunk had cost so much, but was reminded by Severus that it was understandably expensive given the materials and amount of magic being used. Even his school bag was very different from the norm. Basic cloth bags cost about five galleons only because no charms are used. Specialised magic is what increases the cost.

After the clothing shop, they went to the apothecary in a side alley known as Eventop. The shop was called 'Smethwyck's Apothecary' and for a place selling disgusting ingredients was free of any smell or grime. They ordered three beginners potions kit because Hadrian wanted to practice with his own ingredients before breaking into the Manor's potions lab setup. He also took three books on potions making at Sev's suggestion. They were titled 'How to guide of the Potions Ingredients' which detailed various ways in which ingredients can be cut, diced, chopped etc., 'Important precautions while brewing' detailing ways of safe brewing and 'Importance of the metals in Cauldrons' basically explaining the difference between cauldrons made of different materials and the properties important to certain potions. With that done (Severus decided to shop for his own ingredients while Hadrian was in the bookshop), they left to purchase the extra equipment like scales, cauldron and vials. They found them in 'Mullion Equipment Store'. Hadrian decided that the telescope will be better purchased in the muggle world and then charmed with the needed enchantments later as the progress in astronomy is more advanced in muggle world. They also purchased quills, ink, parchment stacks and other trivialities. He also decided to get paper notebooks to take notes while purchasing for the telescope as they are cheaper and more manageable than parchment stacks. After that, only books, a pet and a wand was left. They went in a library type bookshop in the back of Knockturn Alley for them where Severus left Hadrian to browse while going to do his own shopping. Hadrian first found all of the school textbooks and then, he began browsing for some interesting books. He knew he had a huge library but he did not want to take books out of it to take to the school as they could be easily damaged and he had to fill his trunk's library too. He picked up books on animagi(the skill to change into an animal), human transfiguration as forms of disguises and funny prank changes in the transfiguration section. Then, in the charms section, he picked about six books on enchantments, two on easy wandless charms difficult to master and one on broomstick charms. In defense section, he picked books on introduction of dark arts, basic duelling tactics and easy defense techniques to stay alive. He also added various other books in history and herbology section and one from astronomy. When he came to runes and arithmancy, he picked introductory books and about their importance. When he had over hundred books selected, he decided to finish his books shopping. By the time, he had paid for his books, Severus had already finished his shopping and had been waiting for ten minutes. "You know, even Lily did not buy so many books on our first visit to the alley. And she was more Ravenclaw-ish than any Ravenclaw.", Sev said amused. Hadrian just ignored him and made his way towards the 'Ollivanders Wand Shop'.

Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair. Hadrian felt strangely as though he had entered a very strict library; he looked at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of his neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic. Hadrian could also feel some kind of cloaking magic in a corner of the shop. "Good afternoon," said a soft voice from the direction of the said cloaking magic. An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop. "Hello, Mr Ollivander." replied Hadrian. "Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Hadrian Potter-Black." It wasn't a question. "You have your mother's eyes but more intense. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work." Mr Ollivander moved closer to Hadrian. "Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it - it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course." Mr Ollivander had come so close that he and Hadrian were almost nose to nose. Hadrian could see himself reflected in those misty eyes. "And that's where..." Mr Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Hadrian's forehead which was fading now with a long, white finger. "I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful. But in the wrong hands.."

Here, Hadrian cut him off, "Now, now Mr Ollivander, both of us know the truth. The wand is in the right hands and the man holding it is also in the right. You can lie all you want, but I repeat, we both know the truth."

This caught the wandmaker's attention. "You are right, of course, but what cannot be denied is that the hold of Dumbledore is too strong and one must tread _very_ carefully. Ah, and Severus Snape, ebony and unicorn hair, rather rigid, 12 inches long, all around neutral wand but better for subtle magics, is it not?"

"Yes Sir, and an excellent companion.", Severus replied neutrally.

"Well, now- Mr Potter-Black. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"I am ambidextrous, Sir.", Hadrian had taught himself when he had read about the concept when he was six. It also was one less weakness.

"Hmm, interesting. You will have a unique and quite a powerful wand, I am positive. Now, if you will hold out your hands." He measured Hadrian from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr Potter-Black. In very rare cases, a secondary core is used and I can honestly say, I have never used them. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand." That said, he left the measuring tape to continue on its own and began taking down boxes. When the tape was about to repeat the measuring process, he said, "That will do. Here, try this, Mr Potter-Black. Willow and phoenix feather, ten and a half inches long."

Hadrian took it but instantly dropped it when he felt the negative feeling coming from it. When Mr Ollivander watched the interaction, he became inexplicably excited and announced, "You are the first eleven year old to connect so fully to your Magical core. Even those who learn to deliberately do magic are not attuned to their cores, Mr Potter-Black. We will try a different selecting process for you. Let your magic free and seek out its companion. Again, remember Mr Potter-Black, wand choose the wizard. So, let the magic as free as possible. Then, when you feel a connection, follow it and pick it up and give the wand a wave. Go on, Mr Potter-Black, go on!"

Upon his urging, Hadrian delved in his core and freed his hold. He felt exhilarated at the feel of the unrestrained magic flowing in his veins. In the whole shop, he felt only one connection, at the back of the shop and went there. He picked up a light brown coloured wand about eleven inches long, but when he touched it, he felt incomplete, as if the wand was both right and wrong. When he told this to Mr Ollivander, he immediately became even more giddy and explained, "That wand, in your hand, is in itself a very unusual combination but very powerful. What you are saying is that it needs some more elements to fully become your wand. We have a base and we need to complete it. Let's go to the back of the workshop. I haven't had an opportunity to craft a custom wand in quite some time."

Seeing his enthusiasm, the two raven haired wizards followed him without question. In the back, they saw jars upon jars of various ingredients and blocks of a number of woods. Ollivander also explained that there were some cores he haven't used before in his official wandshop because of the ministry's interference. He asked Hadrian to repeat the feeling process. This time he felt three bonds immediately forming. The first was a block of wood. It was a deep blood red colour and felt powerful in his hand. The next was a golden feather about eleven inches long. It gave off a feeling of comfort. The last led him to a dark silvery black hair which felt cold but shadowy as his core. He gave the items to the wandmaker who was looking at the things in wonder. Before he could ask, he started speaking, "Mr Potter-Black, the wand you picked up before had a holly wood and a phoenix feather. Both are symbols of life and rejuvenation. The second wood piece you have picked is basically the opposite. It is called Dylanos, or the blood wood, which is grown nourished with blood. It comes from the high elves. The wood, while very powerful, is also dark. Now, the cores you picked are again different. The golden feather is a rare freely given gryphon feather. It symbolises power and justice as well as the leadership. The last is a thestral tail hair which is nigh impossible to get. It symbolises death, cunning and a certain sneakiness. Also, as the three cores come from flying creatures, it shows a certain affinity to air. The problem here, Mr Potter-Black is that I need a powerful binding agent for these opposite materials and I can only think of your blood thatthat will suffice. Also, it would be prudent if you choose a gem to stabilise the flow of magic or the less powerful spells will get blown up."

Then, he pulled a trunk out from under his workshop table and gestured for Hadrian to take a look. Hadrian immediately picked a pretty emerald from the trunk. As soon as he had given the blood(after a vow from the wandmaker of course), they were ushered out of the shop and a closed sign was put up. They were asked to come in one hour to pick it up. They decided to have lunch meanwhile as it was about 1:30 pm. They went to a cozy cafe in Eventop alley and ordered lunch. They spoke about the plans for the rest of the holidays before school. They decided to hire a goblin tutor for fencing and martial arts as they are the best in both. Everything else like occlumency, riding and basics Severus can teach. Some can be learnt by self study. They decided to finish hiring the tutor and the rest of the shopping that day and start the training the next day. Hadrian also decided to ask the goblin tutor to teach him the goblin language and culture. That decided, they finished the lunch and went back to Twilfitt and Tattings for their order. After that, they retraced their steps to the wand shop. There, they saw a blissed out Ollivander waiting for them. "Mr Potter-Black, here, Holly and Dylanos, phoenix and gryphon feather intertwined with the thestral tail hair. Dipped in your blood. Fourteen inches exactly. Pleasantly springy. Excellent for all kinds of magic. Go on, give it a try."

Hadrian, reverently picked up the wand. It was a twisting red and brown with a shining emerald imbedded at the base. The wand was a work of art. As soon as he picked it up, he felt a wave of euphoria sweep over him. He was shrouded with something akin to his Magical core shadowy emerald water like light with blood red streaks. It was beautiful. Golden and silver sparks erupted from the tip of the wand. A pleasant breeze was blowing about him and everything in the shop was somehow repaired as new. Hadrian asked for a dragonhide wrist wand holster and a wand care kit. Everything cost him three hundred galleons as the items he picked for his wand were very rare.

After that, they finished the rest of their business very quickly. The shopping was done and it was arranged that a goblin named 'Grunnshak' will come daily to the manor to teach him. All in all the shopping finished on a very pleasant note.


	9. A Productive Summer

Chapter 9

A Productive Summer

 _A. N. :I am sorry for delay. With college work, I will only be able to update twice or thrice a week. Thanks for reading. _

_To the reviewers: Thank you! I have tried to answer any questions and any requests in the chapter. Your input is extremely appreciated. _

Hadrian was happy when all important business was finished. He only wanted a familiar and an owl so he could spend the rest of the summer reading and practicing . Hadrian knew it wasn't as easy learning practical side of things as the theory. You can read thousands of books, but it doesn't really mean anything if you don't know how to apply yourself. So, they first went to 'Eeylops' Owl Emporium' to get an owl first. There, Hadrian looked around for something he will like. While browsing, he went to the back of the shop, where a lone snowy owl was in the cage. She was unnervingly silent and her amber eyes tracked you with an unnatural intelligence for an owl. He instantly liked her and brought up his arm while unlatching the cafe's door so, she could land there. She observed him first and after a couple of minutes, she finally relented and landed on his arm. Hadrian immediately went to the counter and paid for her as well an ivory perch and owl treats for her. He didn't take the cage because he could see the independence in the owl's amber eyes.

They, then, went to the 'Magical Menagerie', a branch in the Knockturn Alley. They looked around but inevitably, Hadrian was drawn towards the reptile section. There, he saw different types of snakes, mamba, cobra, constrictor, etc. But there was one in particular that tugged at his magic. The snake was little more than three feet and was silver with black and purple scales and a crown. It had the deep green eyes with silver slit like irises. He could see sharp fangs poking slightly out of its mouth as well. The pallete in front of his cage said that he was of an unknown species but very venomous and extremely Magical. That was the extent of the information on it. Hadrian decided to check if he could really talk with snakes or it was just that he could understand the sentiments and gave words to the hissing at the zoo. He stepped close to the cage and said, "Hello! You are very beautiful. What is your name?"

But it was not English he spoke. He had learnt four languages flawlessly. He can tell when his mouth has not been forming English words. He could feel hisses come out of his mouth. Hadrian was ecstatic to know this. He loved animals and to be given the opportunity to talk firsthand to one of them was very nice. He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard the answer, "Hello speaker! I can sense your magic tugging at mine. Do you know what that means?"

Hadrian nodded not noticing Severus gaping at him shocked with the most undignified look on his face which he would never have believed there ever was on his face. But Hadrian was enchanted by the snake, "Yes, if you want to, I will love it if you became my familiar. I always wanted someone to talk to all the time. My name is Hadrian James Potter-Black. You still haven't told me your name."

The snake said, "I will love to be your familiar. I do not yet have a name. Those idiot shop owners didn't give me one and they have had me since I was in the egg so, no one else did either. You may give me one if you so wish."

Hadrian thought on it and replied, "i will think of a name as magnificent as you at home. First let's go. See what you would need."

That said, he stuck his arm in the cage and allowed the snake to crawl up to his neck. The owl was still on his shoulder. He decided to name his pets as soon as possible. He then paid for everything that was needed. A cage with a natural albeit miniature forest for the snake to become comfortable. He also took some live mice and left them to run around in the enclosure. After that, both Hadrian and Severus returned to the manor. They will start the training the next day. After making his pets comfortable, Hadrian went to his room to read the books he had bought earlier.

They spent the rest of the summer like that. Grunnshak would train Hadrian from Monday to Friday for six hours in fencing, martial arts and goblin language and culture. It was a bit much and in the beginning, Hadrian will regurgitate the contents of his stomach despite the light exercises he had been doing for the past few years. But four weeks in, he had vastly improved. He even had some muscles and had bulked up. He had learnt how to fall, duck and parry. But, Grunnshak had driven it into him that no matter how powerful you are, you are not invincible. You have to learn to wield it. But all in all, the goblin was impressed with him and said that only the best warriors learn this fast. It helped that he had endurance and determination. On the front of culture and language, that proceeded much faster. Hadrian always had been able to get languages on his tongue easily.

Meanwhile, after Grunnshak's lessons, he would have two hours rest, Severus took over and taught him riding, Latin and occlumency. The riding was easy enough for him given his affinity for animals and he learned from Sev that what he had been doing with his mindscape made him a master occlumens. So, they proceeded to legilimency. It left them more time for Latin in which he was progressing rapidly. This made their lessons only for about three hours. The only thing he had to learn was dancing which he was not looking forward to. It was decided that Aconite will teach him as he had taught his Dad as well. It did not help that his grace left him when it came to dancing. But by the end of it, he was able to get the basic dances perfectly. He also spent one hour before going to sleep reviewing all the information left by the family magics. It had all about the history, accomplishments, family magic, investments and etiquette.

On his off days, Saturday and Sunday, he will read the school books, some extras he'd find in the library, talk to his parents and familiars, whom he had finally named Hedwig and Silbrig. They had become sort of confidants and friends to him. He was learning a lot of theory and had been promised by Severus that he will help Hadrian practice in the last fortnight before he had to go to Hogwarts.

His birthday, however, for the first time in his short life, had been a happy occasion in a long time. He was given a small party, Severus, Grunnshak, his parents and the house elves were there. His favourites had been cooked and he was given gifts which he will cherish to the end of his life. Grunnshak had given him a specially crafted broadsword with emeralds in the hilt. It was beautiful and a great work of art. His name was also inscribed in the blade. From Sev, he had gotten a beautiful pendant with Prince family crest on it. It was a portkey which will always bring him to Sev if he was in danger. He had also gotten him a broomstick, a Nimbus 2000, and had taught him to fly. Well, he hadn't really needed any help. He was an absolute natural in air. One will be baffled to realise the atrocity he was at dancing if they had seen him in air. He had also gotten a lot of sweets from the elves. His parents had also asked the house elves to get Hadrian a gift from them. He had gotten a photo album from his infancy and his parents' lives as well as a broom maintenance kit from them. All in all, he was unbelievably happy.

When he was finally allowed to train practically, he was very excited. But he hit a roadblock. He wasn't able to perform the first transfiguration spell he had been trying to do for over two hours. He was meticulously doing the wand movements and pronouncing the spell, but no luck. He was stumped and even Severus was baffled. After some brainstorming, Hadrian had an epiphany. He just pointed his wand at the match he was supposed to be turning into a needle and concentrated. To the obvious surprise of the Potions master, the match seamlessly turned into a perfect needle.

"How??", Severus enunciated slowly and uncomprehendingly.

"I was trying to force the magic before when I had never done so. Of course, it wasn't working. My magic and I are well acquainted. I know that I have to wish for the desired outcome rather than trying to force it through wand movements. Also, it is like drawing runes in the air, so, the magic got confused whether to limit the magic to the shape formed in the air or direct the magic to the object. Next, I did not really needed to speak the incantation even if I thought of it in my mind. It is because my magic didn't have to split itself trying to get me to focus which helps with those who learn it in sixth year. I have learnt to remain silent over the years, so, this extra focus helped.", Hadrian explained as best as he could.

Severus looked thoughtful and then, he said, "You are right. And if you continue to learn like that, it will be very beneficial to you as it will prevent anyone from knowing what you are casting. But, you need to remember that some spells do have basis in ancient runes and thus, the wand movements are very important. So, before using a spell in delicate situation, practice the spell beforehand. In fact, the whole defence curriculum are such spells." That said, they went back to practice.

Hadrian found that he was quite good at magic and although it took him time to learn, once learnt, he mastered. The books he had been reading helped his understanding of magic and the fact that it is ridiculous to categorise magic apart from the most destructive of blood and soul magics. A simple levitation charm was able to kill most gruesomely. So, he upped his reading of dark arts as much as of light magic. It was baffling that some of the dark arts spells could affectively save hundreds of lives if the healers use them. It led him to discovering blood magic where he learnt that if one becomes a proficient blood magic user, they will have powerful defences. Soul magic, however, was too complicated and he decided to leave it until after the O.W.L.s. But one field he was absolutely enamoured with was alchemy. He read everything he could find on it which was admittedly a lot as one of his ancestors was a master alchemist. He had destroyed his sorcerer's stone immediately after making it as his wife had died before he could complete it. His notes however were impossible to understand without the help of a fellow alchemist. The subject was complex and Hadrian was very upset when Sev had informed him that Hogwarts did not offer the subject any longer. Same with the wandless magic, but Hadrian was already making more progress than the class would have offered. It was what he had been doing for some time.

Hadrian was experimenting a week before the school was due to start with levitation charms and wandless magic. He was trying to levitate himself but in such a way that he could fly. So far, he had not been successful. He had only got so far as wandlessly levitating himself a foot above the ground for about 45 seconds. He was getting frustrated. He wanted to fly. Just remembering when Sev had taken him to the manor's Quidditch pitch to teach him to fly on his birthday filled him with glee.

 ** _Flashback_**

Hadrian carefully undid the twine and fastenings on the present Sev had given him last and just by the shape, he could tell it was a broom. But when he was that it was the newest one out there, a Nimbus 2000, he was stunned. Then, Sev offered to teach him to fly and told him, "I am absolutely sure you will be a demon on the broom. Your father was a very talented flier and played as a chaser on his house team. Your mother, when she deemed flying of any interest was a talented flier as well. However, I distinctly remember you flying circles around all of us on your toddler broom Sirius bought you for your birthday. That gift, you can take as his as I am sure he would have gotten you a broom the moment he could." When Sev talked about his godfather, there was a slight soft smile on his face and his voice had a longing in it. Hadrian felt bad for the man. He could see the pure love he held for Siri.

He distracted his Potions master by saying, "Well then, you teach me how to fly exceptionally so that I can show him when we get him back."

Severus immediately straightened and led them towards the pitch. There, he made him lay his broom on the ground and say 'up'. When he did so, the broom jumped in his hand. He was thrilled and mounted the broom when bid so. Following the instructions, he pushed gently upwards but the moment he did so, he felt free and he let go. The broom followed the simplest of his touches and commands. He swerved, sped and did complicated loops in the air. He, then, dived straight towards the ground at a breakneck speed. Just a few inches from the ground, he steeply pulled up. His toes brushed the grass lightly. He kept this up for over an hour. He did not see Sev watching this all with his heart in his mouth. After an hour, he couldn't bear it anymore and called him down. Hadrian landed lightly, his hair windswept, his cheeks flushed and a happy smile on his face. He quickly hugged Sev but let go just a second later and running towards the manor leaving a shocked Potions master behind.

When he saw that he couldn't completely concentrate on the training went to find Sev and talk over the plan again. Dumby was leaving the next morning for Ireland regarding ICW business and will be stuck there for three days, no matter what. This was their golden chance to make the ministry grant Sirius Black the deserved trial. They had decided to send the plea to Amelia Bones, the unbiased Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Department, this evening so that the information would not reach Dumby. They knew that she was honest and upon finding no transcript of the trial will arrange an emergency session of the Wizengamot, the wizarding court, as fast as possible. Also, even if it did not happen in the next two days, Sev will use his title as Lord Prince to get it done. He wasn't able to do so before because of Dumby and no substantial backing. Now, he had the houses of Hadrian to back his plea.

He found Sev in library in front of his parents' portrait talking about the plan as well. It was clear that they both were anxious. So, to distract themselves, they decided to get busy. Sev went into the Potions lab where Hadrian had been practicing for the last week and found a penchant for brewing. Hadrian, however, went to the kitchen and started baking ignoring the protests of the elves. He was quite good at it. He made Apple crumble, chocolate cupcakes with nuts and crunches and a big sheet of brownies. He also baked a lot of different flavoured cookies, chocolate, butterscotch, raspberry and peanut butter. By the time he was done, the whole Manor smelt like baking. Even Sev had come to see what was going on. When he tried a chocolate cupcake, he actually moaned at the taste. He praised Hadrian genuinely and left him slightly embarrassed because of the praise.

The next morning, there was a sense of anticipation in the air. The training was a little off as they couldn't concentrate and Hadrian paid for it when Grunnshak defeated him mercilessly and left bruises and sores on him. That, at least, took his mind off the impending trial. When, by eight in the evening, no letter came, they became downtrodden. The next day was the same as the last one. However, just as they were getting ready for the alternate plan, a letter came with a ministry seal. It was the announcement of the trial of a wrongly imprisoned man to finally get one. They were giddy to see it. If all went well, Sirius will be with them in less than twenty-four hours.

The next day, they both donned their formal robes and went to the ministry. After flooing over and registering their wands with the clerk, they entered the chamber and took their seats, Severus in the Prince lordship seat and Hadrian in the Potter heir seat. They waited for everyone to enter and take their seats. They observed an elderly woman wearing a hat with a stuffed vulture on top of it take the Chief Warlock's chair. A slightly bald, pudgy man wearing a lime green bowler hat in the minister's seat with a toad like woman wearing a disgusting bright pink cardigan and a bow on top of her head. A stern woman with a monocle was also sitting in the minister's panel. He guessed she was Amelia Bones, Sev had described her. He also saw a platinum blonde with a haughty face. There were also other people but not really important.

As soon as the chamber was full, the doors banged shut, and the witch in the Chief Warlock's seat shot out a bang from her wand and began, "This is an emergency session for the trial of Sirius Orion Black, imprisoned November 2, 1981 on the charges of betrayal of the Potters to the Dark Lord Voldemort as the alleged Secret Keeper of their house in Godric's Hollow, accomplice in the murders of Lord and Lady Potter of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter and murders of one Peter Andrew Pettigrew and twelve muggles in a muggle street. It has come to the attention of the Department of the Magical Law Enforcement that the man in question was not given a trial. Thus, the trial will now begin."

There was an instant angry uproar from people at hearing this. The formidable witch again shot a bang from her wand and yelled, "Silence! Respect this chamber. If you do not sit silently, you will be thrown out of the chamber of Wizengamot. Bring in the accused." Sirius Black was guided into the chamber towards a chair with chains on the arms which binded Sirius. He was wearing dirty and grimy prisoner robes. He was horribly emaciated and his hair and beard were long and matted. "Now, presiding over the trial, in the absence of the Chief Warlock, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, is Interim Chief Witch, Augusta Celine Longbottom; the interrogators, Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Magic, Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of the Magical Law Enforcement, Madam Miriam Dahlia Marchbanks, elder of the Wizengamot and head of the Department of Magical Education; Court Scribe, David Garton Green and Witness of the Defence, Lord Severus Tobias Prince-Snape of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Prince."

Sirius looked up at this and looked at Severus with longing and love. Meanwhile, Madam Longbottom repeated the charges. She, then, said, "You are Sirius Orion Black, prisoner of Azkaban, yes?"

Sirius replied, "Yes, Madam!"

"How do you plead to these charges?"

"Not guilty! I consent to the use of veritaserum(the strongest truth potion) and the pensieve memories.", Sirius said before he was even asked.

Severus here announced, "I will be the only one to ask questions to the accused to which we will both previously consent, so as not to compromise the privacy of my client."

Madam Bones agreed and they both began to discuss under a silencing spell. It was twenty minutes before they reached an understanding. Then, Madam Bones announced, "Administer the veritaserum." Severus personally checked for any tampering before it was allowed to be given. Then, the questioning began.

"What is your name and your birthday?", Severus asked the standard question to prove that the potion was working.

"Sirius Orion Black, 2nd November 1959.", Sirius replied in a monotonous tone.

"Were you the secret keeper of the house in Godric's Hollow where late Lord James Charlus Potter, Lady Lillian had been hiding on 31st October, 1981?", Severus asked curtly.

"No.", Sirius replied shortly. The whole court chamber was silent as a grave.

"Did you tell Dark Lord Voldemort their whereabouts or about the secret keeper?", asked Severus to make absolute clear that Sirius was innocent.

"Who was the secret keeper on the occasion mentioned by me?", was asked then.

"Peter Andrew Pettigrew."

"What happened from the day of death of the Lord and Lady Potter and your imprisonment?", Severus asked to make sure no one can question his innocence.

"I was scheduled to check up on Peter on 31st October, but when I reached there, he was gone. I rushed to the Godric's Hollow to check on the Potters but James and Lily were dead. Only Hadrian was alive and he was crying over his Mum's body. I don't know how he got out of the crib but he always could do magic to get what he wanted. I believe he was trying to make Lily come back but couldn't. Then, I picked him up to bring him to safety. I had planned to go back and arrange for the funerals after taking care of him. But just as I was leaving, Rubeus Hagrid appeared with a portkey. He asked me to give Hadrian to him as Albus Dumbledore had asked him to bring the baby to the muggle family of Lily's sister. But there was no way I would have done that. I knew Petunia was an abusive, jealous, magic-hating shrew and she would have killed my Hadrian. But then, Hagrid pressed a letter to my hand saying Dumbledore asked him to give it to me if I refuse to hand over the little baby. Suddenly, I was not in control of my body. I just handed over Hadrian and my motorcycle to Hagrid and decided to chase after Peter. It took me two days to track the little rat down but I did in Stockholm Street in London. When I had cornered him, he started shouting about how I was a traitor and that Lily and James will never forgive me. I was shocked and grieved. He took advantage. He cut his finger on a dagger he had hidden behind him and shouted Bombarda Maxima towards a muggle gas line and everything blew up. I saw him transforming into a rat and scurry down with other rats into the sewer. I started laughing bitterly as I realised I have been played. Just then, Cornelius Fudge and Bartemius Crouch came, arrested me and threw me in a high security Azkaban cell.", even if the story was recited in a monotonous tone, everyone was horrified.

Augusta Longbottom then said, "Administer the antidote. Your testimony proves that you are innocent but some points are worrisome. The letter which you say acted almost like an imperious command, the fact that it was from Dumbledore and your assertion that Petunia Dursley née Evans was an abusive, magic hating person but she is the current muggle guardian of Hadrian James Potter-Black. It will all be investigated but the fact that you have blood adopted your godson gives you an automatic muggle and magical guardianship over him. So, the results."

Amelia Bones here stood up and spoke, "Lord Sirius Orion Black of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, you are acquitted of any and all criminal charges. You will be given a half million galleons for every year you were unlawfully imprisoned."

As soon as the Wizengamot was dismissed, Hadrian went to Sirius and hugged him. He was very happy that their two problems were solved and because he had his god/father back. Severus followed suit. They decided to use the Potter ring portkey just outside the court chamber to avoid the press. As soon as they reached home, Severus led them to the library to share the details with James and Lily. They were exhilarated when they saw each other after so long. But the moment was short as Sirius was very week and needed rest, food and care. He was sharing a room with Severus upon the Potions master's insistence.

The last few days of the summer were spent in getting acquainted with Padfoot and helping him get back in shape and best health. It will take about three months before he was fully healed anyway but at least, he didn't have that much mental damage he would have had if he wasn't an animagus. He had already promised to teach Hadrian in the summer before his third year if he could successfully do human transfiguration after seeing his talent in the subject. It was when he had seen him trying to fly without a broom. It had been very funny but Hadrian was slightly disgruntled as he hadn't planned on telling them before succeeding in the endeavour.

 **Flashback**

Hadrian was again trying to twist the levitation charm wandlessly so he could fly. He was now able to get two feet in the air and maintaining the position by making his magic flow to every part of his body rather than the outside. But that was about it. He was about to try some air spells he had read about in the library when the door to his room opened. He wasn't expecting it as Sev always knocks before entering. Sirius was standing in the doorway with his mouth open doing an impression of a gaping fish. He, then, started yelling in excitement and hugging him. He didn't know that it was even possible. So, he of course, had to tell the other occupants in the manor and thus, his project was out.

Then, Sirius started rambling, "That was amazing, pup. You will be a very powerful wizard after your majority, really more powerful than Dumbledore. Hell, ten times that. It takes a long time to build concentration and magic enough to lift heavy things. That's why they use a feather. And wandlessly too. You are already able to use it so efficiently. Really. But if you like to fly so much that I bet you will have an avian animagus. You are so good at focusing, maybe you will be able to partially transform. I have heard master occlumens can do that. Oh, maybe you will have a magical form like Griffin or hippogryff. Well, I have heard some people can have them. The founders were. Well, and if you want to learn, I can teach you. After your second year, of course, but only if you are proficient at human transfiguration. What do you say?"

Seeing him jumping around and rambling reminded Hadrian of an overgrown puppy. It took a lot of self control to not outright laugh at his behaviour. He replied, "You know Mum will skin you for teaching me that."

Sirius just waved it off, and said, "Never mind that. I am a marauder and we were born to break rules. Yes, it is decided, then. I will teach you." And, then, he began rambling again.

The summer ended on a pretty happy note.


	10. The Journey To Hogwarts

Chapter 10

The Journey To Hogwarts

 _A. N. :I am really, really sorry for the late chapter. I was swamped with assignments and on top of that, I got fever. So sorry. Enjoy the chapter. I believe that this is the biggest one yet._

 _Now, I will like to address a few reviews._

 _Arcturus: 1.Sorry about the tenses. I edited them but I think the proofread chapter was not saved correctly._

 _2.As for the meal, I deliberately mentioned fatty, child food dishes. You have to understand that he has only been taking the needed diet, not the wanted one. He is still thin. And besides, he is still an eleven year old._

 _3\. The sarcasm comment was deliberate. It's a poetic expression. I don't exactly remember the term._

 _4\. I already mentioned that he got his first letter. In the Canon, it took a long time before he was able to get his letter. My time line is correct._

 _5\. It's a figure of speech. Also, I mentioned it that learning and doing is easy but not mastering. First year charms are easy in general but extremely difficult to master without control of your magic and concentration. Something to think about._

 _I am glad you are enjoying my story. Please review. I love to read the criticisms. It makes for a better story._

Hadrian was truly regretting barging into Sev's room without knocking. He really didn't need to see that. Sev and Siri were kissing each other like there was no tomorrow. Really, he understood that Hogwarts was starting the next day but they could have used locking charms. Plus, Sev had been busy at Hogwarts for the last couple of days to complete the work he should have done in the whole week, but he had managed by using lesson plans from the last year as they were basically the same. He immediately slammed the door back shut and he was sure he heard them falling. Good. They really should know how to behave with an eleven year old in the home. He then remembered his objective of coming to find Sev in the first place. He had been baking as a last minute de-stressing activity as Dumby will surely try to make his school life hell, and he had accidently made too many sweets. He knew Siri couldn't eat too many because of the prison stay but he was sure to try if both Sev and Hadrian were away. So, he wanted to ask Sev if he wanted to take packages of sweets to snack on. And then, he had walked into that make out. He could still feel warmth in his cheeks. Seconds later, the door opened and the two blushing adults came out.

Sev began, "We're sorry, Hadrian! We just forgot to ward the door. We promise it will not happen again."

"Yes, we promise! Now, see, no harm done! Did you want something? Not that you can not come just to talk to us but I was just wondering if you needed anything.. I mean, we will be happy to help but if you just wanna talk then it's fine too.. ", and Siri was rambling again. Hadrian had noticed it was his default setting in any form of excited state. He really couldn't believe the man had been one of the best aurors.

"It's fine! I just wanted to ask Sev if he wants to take some sweet packages with him as I made a lot of them accidently and I don't think I will be able to finish them by Christmas myself even if helped by friends what with the healthy eating thing I prefer, although you sure have tried to make it a high carb diet. And before you ask Siri, no, you can't have them as I won't be the reason you fell ill.", Hadrian replied.

Sirius actually pouted at that but after a minute let it go. Meanwhile, Sev agreed to take half of the sweets with him what with his extremely secret sweet tooth. He also told Hadrian in no simple terms that revealing _this_ piece of information to the student body will have consequences he will not like. Then, he sent him to double check the trunk to make sure he had absolutely everything he needed and nothing was left behind.

They really would miss the Manor at Hogwarts. They also weren't looking forward to Dumby finally realising just how much of his side of the chess board had been decimated by them. Really, it wasn't his board any longer. It was imperative to them that Dumby not gain any kind of power over Hadrian, because his name was one of the most influential around and wasn't going to fall down just because of some doubts. They were in no delusions that the little spark at Sirius' trial would make any problem for him. Hadrian already had been given various protection amulets for compulsions, poisons, potions etc. even though he was sure his Magical core would take care of them. Better safe than sorry.

The summer was one of the best he ever had. He learned so much about his parents, magic and his life. Before, he was swimming in denial, practicality and survival. Now, he had a clear head, cunning, smartness and life. He also learnt that using his fame would open closed doors which would not normally open. He finally gained his place in the world. He had already planned in detail, his revenge against the Dursleys. It would start next summer as he had been busy. They would learn not to mess with House Potter.

Hadrian packed everything in his trunk and closed it. He had wanted to take his parents' portraits but had decided against it after thinking about Siri. He was ready to board the train the next day. He lay down in the bed and started thinking about how to avoid Dumby while in Hogwarts. Personal meetings can be avoided by the simple rule he had read in the Hogwarts charter about how students are not allowed to meet the Headmaster without their Head of House and never for anything that didn't directly affect their studies or in rare cases, abuse. He had also planned to maintaining his distance from his most avid supporters which involve Weasleys first and foremost. He also had no desire to be sorted in Gryffindor, not because he had anything against the house but because it would be expected and he would be surrounded by Dumby's cronies. He knew it would be difficult as he was a direct descendant but he had hopes for Ravenclaw as that was also his ancestral house. However, he wanted to be in Slytherin personally. After all, he was a parseltongue. Lily was one too, she had told him after he had bought Silbrig. She had just hidden it because of the social implications. But, what he was most looking forward to most was Dumby's face when he realised just how far he was from the broken, malnourished and impressionable Harry Potter. He was Hadrian Potter-Black with confidence and talent and Lords Sirius Black and Severus Prince on his side. With these thoughts, he went to sleep.

Next day, Hadrian woke up at 6:30 which was later than normal because of his usual training schedule and got ready. He wanted to make an impression so, he wore a blood red silk shirt, black leather trousers, black dragonhide boots and a black casual robe. With his raven hair and blood red highlights falling tastefully just to his shoulders, he looked positively a dark prince. He then shrunk his trunk and put it in his pocket. Breakfast was already prepared by the time he went down. There was his usual toast, bacon and orange juice but again the house elves had made some high carb dishes. They had told him that he was too thin even if he was tall and he needed to gain weight. They weren't exactly wrong as he already ate healthy food most of the time but it was difficult for him to stomach after so many years of eating only what was essential for nutrition. So, he ate without complaint. Sev had already left but Siri was coming with him to the platform. They had decided to floo to the Leaky Cauldron and then, apparate to the platform. However, Siri apparated them to the King's Cross Station rather than the platform saying something about the rite of passage.

Just as he was about to walk through the pillar between platform 9 and 10 to reach platform 9 3/4, a group of people passed just behind him and he caught a few words of what they were saying. "-- packed with Muggles, of course --" Hadrian swung around. The speaker was a plump woman who was talking to four boys, all with flaming red hair. He instantly went on guard. He knew they were Weasleys and talking this loudly about muggles was directly in breach of the Statute of Secrecy. It could very well be for his benefit. The next words he heard proved it. "Now, what's the platform number?" said the boys' mother. "Nine and three-quarters!", piped a small girl, also red-headed, who was holding her hand.

Hadrian carefully avoided them and quickly went to the platform. A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven O'clock. Hadrian looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it. Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks. The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. Hadrian walked down the platform in search of an empty seat. He passed a round-faced boy who was saying, "Gran, I've lost my toad again."

"Oh, Neville," he heard an old woman sigh. He recognised her as Augusta Longbottom. A boy with dreadlocks was surrounded by a small crowd.

"Give us a look, Lee, go on."

The boy lifted the lid of a box in his arms, and the people around him shrieked and yelled as something inside poked out a long, hairy leg.

Hadrian carefully observed, but sidestepped it all. He decided to look after Neville if possible, as he was his God brother. He also knew that Lee most probably was a Gryff if he could take a venomous tentacula to Hogwarts. He just shook his head at the hypocrisy. He knew he would have to do quite a bit of maneuvering if he wanted to keep Silbrig with him as he fully intended to. He was currently under his robe hidden from view. Hedwig had decided to fly to the school herself. He finally came to an empty compartment at the end of the train among older years which wouldn't draw any attention if he locked it with a spell. He immediately shot a medium powered colloportus at the door after entering it and shut the curtains. His mind inevitably slid to the very blatant attempt to gain an uninformed muggle born or muggle raised child's attention. He knew that all of them were informed of it at the reception of their acceptance letter courtesy of Sev. So, he knew it had to have been for his benefit as Dumby must think that he wouldn't be informed. But why would he think so? It was getting confusing. Nonetheless, he wanted to give Weasley children a chance to plead innocent. After all, only the parents' signatures were there on the marriage contract and the girl was too young to know better. So, he would give them a sporting chance. Just then, someone knocked on his compartment's door. When he opened it, there was the youngest Weasley male standing there. He was tall, had flaming red hair and freckles, a smudge on his nose and a pathetic fanboy grin on his face. There went his chance. He practically reeked of greed, imagined self importance, self obsession and idiocy.

"Hi! Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full.", the redheaded brat said.

"I find that hard to believe because first, it is a magical train, and second, there is a free compartment just opposite mine.", Hadrian coolly replied. The redhead flushed scarlet and was clearly about to shout indignantly but he shut the door on his face and silenced it. Then, he took out one of the beginner alchemy books he had been able to find in Ravenclaw vault audit just few days ago. It was called "Integrating chemistry in the physical art" and basically described the two important subjects practiced in alchemy. The most important was the law of the equivalent exchange. About halfway through the ride, the door rattled and he realised he never took down the silencing spell. He did so and opened the door. A bushy haired girl with overly large front teeth was standing there along with Neville Longbottom, whom he had recognised from the platform.

The girl started in an annoying bossy shrill voice, "Hello! Have you seen a toad? Neville's lost his."

Hadrian replied politely, "No, miss. I haven't. Hello Mr Longbottom, My name is Hadrian Potter-Black. I came to know this summer that you are my god brother as your mum, Aunt Alice, is my godmother and my mum was yours. I will like to get to know you. Would you like to sit with me?"

Neville first looked shocked, but then hesitating replied, "O..Oh, Hello! Nice to me..meet you! I would love to s..sit with you. Thank you! B..but now I need to f..find my toad first."

Hadrian sent him a reassuring smile and said, "I can help you with that. I read about a charm in one of the extra books I have. It is used to summon things to you. It's a fourth year charm but I think I will be able to do it. What's the name of your toad?"

"Trevor.", Neville said.

" _Accio_ Trevor, the toad.", Hadrian said and a toad came sailing out of the air towards him. He caught it and gave it to its owner.

Neville blissfully took it and sat down in the compartment with Hadrian before finally acknowledging the buck-toothed girl, "Thank you for the help, Hermione." He did not really notice the furious expression on her face or the deep jealousy in her eyes as she stared at Hadrian. She simply shut the door forcefully and stomped away not even acknowledging Neville's gratitude. Neville simply stared incredulously after her. After a few minutes, he finally snapped out of his shock.

The conversation was somewhat stilted for a few minutes as Neville was too nervous. But soon, Hadrian got him talking. "You know, I will love to learn more about potion ingredients. I think I will be able to brew without a problem but I want to get the in-depth knowledge, so, I am really looking forward to Herbology classes. What about you?", Hadrian said after some time.

Neville got this gleam in his eyes and suddenly spoke very animatedly, "Oh, Herbology is my favourite subject. I even have my own greenhouse in our Manor. Gran wouldn't buy me the really dangerous ones because of age and well, no magic, but I have amassed a lot of rare plants and I am growing them. You wouldn't believe how amazing it is. You need total temperature control, right amount of fertiliser and water and what not. I have read a lot about the plants, herbs and ingredients over the years. If you want to ask anything, I will help. Besides, I am only good at this subject."

"I will love it if you will help me. And, you wouldn't know what you are good at before the school starts. So, don't worry, I will help you if you really find the subjects difficult. But, really, the way you talk about plants and the amount of knowledge you have, you could very well be a Ravenclaw.", Hadrian reassured Neville.

"You really think so? It's just, everyone thinks I am a near squib. I didn't do any magic until I was seven when Uncle Algie dropped me from the second floor window.", Neville explained.

"That's barbaric, Neville. And you are not a near squib. Hell, I can feel the power radiating from you. You shouldn't believe these idiots. They wouldn't know sense if it bit them.", Hadrian said, and it was true. He could truly feel the power and focusing, could see the magic threads in him. They were earth-brown and forest green in colours and it was clear that they came from a powerful source. He was flabbergasted that someone could actually believe the tosh of Neville being a squib. He decided then and there to help his godbrother prove them wrong.

Neville was pleasantly surprised at hearing this. He confessed, "Maybe you are right, but I think that is why Gran gave me my father's wand. I think she wants me to be more like my father. A fighter. But there is no connection between the wand and me. I didn't want to say this to Gran as I know she misses Dad and it was not done out of spite. But I know that it will affect my practical work."

Hadrian thought this over and said, "You know, if you are in Ravenclaw or Slytherin, I can get my guardian help in getting you a wand on the weekend. The other houses won't come near him and it will lead to awkward questions should you do so and I know you want to keep it quiet.", said Hadrian.

"Thanks, Hadrian. I really appreciate it. Well, enough of this, what house would you like to go to? I really am impartial to the house system, but I know that Slytherin is not really safe to be in. Nothing against the house, but a lot of the school population despise them.", Neville said.

"Hmm.. You're right. Well, I will like to be either in Slytherin or in Ravenclaw. Not anything against the other houses, but I think I will not appreciate the two houses in their entirety. You see, I believe that loyalty must be earned, not given, and being brave without planning escape is stupid. I won't impose my opinions, of course, it's just my personality. And well, opinions and reputations are fickle, can be changed easily.", Hadrian replied.

They, then, got on talking about plants and potions very animatedly. No-one else bothered them for the rest of the ride. They were both happy that they clearly got a true friend in each other. Hadrian also realised that the nervousness Neville portrayed was partly because of people mocking him about being a near squib and partly a mask abused children adapt to make their lives easier. He was finally able to coax out why his Uncle Algie had gone to extreme measures to bring his magic out. Turns out, hehe would be the Longbottom heir if Neville was truly a squib. Or was accidently killed off. Neville's Gran wasn't able to keep a close eye because of her duties as the Lady Regent of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom. Hadrian really wanted to help his friend but thought that helping him learn more magic was a hood way to help as well.

Suddenly a voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately." The two boys immediately got out of the casual robes and got into the school robes. Hadrian didn't want to leave his trunk but knew he had no choice. At least it was well protected. It was getting dark. He could see mountains and forests under a deep purple sky. The train was slowing down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Hadrian heard a loud voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" He could see a huge man easily about ten feet with wild, bushy, black hair and beard. From his memories, he remembered Rubeus Hagrid, the kind half-giant Keeper of the keys of Hogwarts and Dumby's greatest worshipper. Hadrian didn't have anything against the man but he wouldn't be becoming his confidante ever.

"C'mon, follow me -- any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Hadrian was sure there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much.

"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here. "There was a loud "Oooooh!" The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. "No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Hadrian and Neville were followed into their boat by Hermione and another girl, with long black hair and pale skin.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then-FORWARD!" And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood. "Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; the others all bent their heads while Hadrian almost snorted, really, a ten feet tall giant asks you to bend your heads, what's the point, and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, Oak front door. "Everyone here." Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Hadrian's first thought was that this was not someone to cross. "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of the Dursleys' house in it, however, it was lacking compared to the elegance of Potter Manor. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors. They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor.

Hadrian could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right-the rest of the school must already be here -- but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered for a moment on Ron's smudged nose. "I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly." She left the chamber. Much to Hadrian's amusement, there were wild guesses going on about the method used for sorting such as a magical test or fighting a troll. Hadrian rolled his eyes. He didn't know the exact method per se but had the common sense to know that it would be only a character reading. But now, he was thinking about the professor. He remembered her, of course, but he also remembered the night after his parents' deaths. She had fought for him but in the end, had allowed Dumby free reign. She was too susceptible to Dumby and his manipulation. _Almost too_ susceptible. Maybe he would talk to Sev about it.

Then something happened that made him go in combat position -several people behind him screamed. "What the--?" He gasped. So did the people around him. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance--"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost -- I say, what are you all doing here?", a ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.

Hadrian answered, "We are waiting for Professor McGonagall to take us to be sorted, Sir. I am Hadrian Potter-Black. Can you possibly tell us what method do they use for sorting? You see, we are quite anxious about it."

The ghost wearing the ruff and tights answered, "I am Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington, Mr Potter-Black. I am sorry but I won't be able to give you the information you seek. It is a Hogwarts tradition."

Hadrian smiled and with a half bow, said, "I understand, Sir Nicholas. However, as you are a ghost, you must be quite knowledgeable about history and old magic. Would you, and your friends, of course, be amenable to tell me about it at your leisure?"

Sir Nicholas cheerfully replied, "Of course, of course. Find me when you are settled in the school. More often than not, you can call for the ghosts in the astronomy tower. I will see you then. I can't say about the others, though." The other ghosts also replied in affirmative to his request. However, before they could talk more, "Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall. "Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

They walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Hadrian looked up to confirm something he read in 'Hogwarts: A History' and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He heard Hermione whisper, "Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History." Hadrian was really irritated with the girl, he had read it too but he didn't feel the need to advertise that fact.

Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth-- and the hat began to sing.


	11. Welcome to Hogwarts

Chapter 11

WELCOME TO HOGWARTS

 ** _A. N. : I am really, really sorry for the delay. I know it has been months but I was swamped in college work until a few days ago and then, my muse went on a holiday. I would like to clarify that no matter how long it takes me to update, I will not abandon this fic. I have also decided that after first year, I will simply fast forward a couple of years unless describing an important scene. This is because my story differs vastly from Canon. You will see. Once again, I am sorry. Please review!! I appreciate honest critique about my work. And thank you for those who did not give up on my story._**

For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth -- and the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffis are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said.

"Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause-

"HUFFLEPUFF!", shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Hadrian saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her. They were overly friendly in a way.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!", shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them. Very professional bunch.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but

"Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Hadrian could see that the lions were a rowdy bunch and very loud, so not his scene.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin. Perhaps it was Hadrian's imagination, especially after all he'd heard about Slytherin, but he thought they looked like a thick headed lot. He was starting to feel definitely bewildered now. How could the house of grace and ambition become a bigoted bunch. He could perhaps restore the house, especially with some of the sensible bunch he could see but really, it was too much hassle.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sometimes, Hadrian noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide.

"Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Hadrian in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!" The bushy-haired girl almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Weasley groaned. Hadrian wasn't really surprised, though bookish, the girl was obnoxious.

When Neville was called, Hadrian patted him on the back so he didn't lose his nerve. Neville became decidedly more confident then. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted,

"RAVENCLAW," Neville looked smug when the hall gaped before the ravens cheered for him. He very politely took off the hat to give it to

"MacDougal, Morag," who was sorted in Slytherin.

"Malfoy, Draco," swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed,

"SLYTHERIN!" Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself. He looked like a peacock.

There weren't many people left.

"Moon" a Ravenclaw, "Nott", "Parkinson", both Slytherin, then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil", who surprisingly enough got in different houses. Parvati in Gryffindor and Padma in Ravenclaw. Then "Perks, Sally-Anne", a Hufflepuff, and then, at last -- "Potter, Harry!"

Hadrian didn't move. It wasn't his true name and he had already written to the Deputy concerning the name issue. The name was called twice again but he ignored it. The hall which was enthusiastic at first was now so quiet you could have heard a pin drop. Then, Professor McGonaggal addressed him directly and asked, "Mr. Potter, please come up here to get sorted. Do not make a scene."

Hadrian calmly replied, "I am sorry, Professor, but my name is not Harry Potter. I already sent a letter informing you of my correct name. So, if you call my name, I will come up to get sorted. Otherwise, I am afraid not."

Professor McGonaggal looked quite angry and embarrassed at having a first year defy her orders. However, what Hadrian said was true and she had no option but to comply. So, she called out, "Potter-Black, Hadrian!"

Hadrian calmly walked to the stool with such a grace that made most purebloods jealous. The last thing Hadrian saw before the black of the inside of the hat obscured his vision was the students giving him a speculative look.

"Ouch!", yelped a small voice just outside his library wall in his mind. He went to his mindscape to see what it was about and found the hat's magic there. He greeted it and asked what it was trying to do. "I was called Aro by the founders and given the magic of telepathy to search the young minds to know what are their most prominent qualities. Then, I sort them. I have never really encountered shields capable of keeping me out. However, there is no way I am combating with pain to enter your mind. If you would, please give me access so that I can sort you. I can't give your secrets to anyone because of the privacy ward woven into my very threads by the founders."

Hadrian thought it over and with a thought made a small opening for the hat to slip through and promptly closed it. Then, he heard the hat's assessment.

"Hmm.. A brilliant mind, Rowena would have loved to be able to teach one such as you. A newfound cunning and inherent cautiousness, a certain disregard for rules, amazing Slytherin traits. Loyal, not to everyone, but still, good Hufflepuff trait, especially with the hard working nature I could see of yours. And, oh yes, courage and a slight hard-headedness, you will make a fine Gryffindor as well. So, where to sort you? You have already taken the heirship of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, I see. It also factors in the decision. Difficult, very difficult. Oh, which house would you prefer, you will do well in any of them?"

Hadrian, though surprised to be asked his opinion, told the hat that he would prefer Ravenclaw, if possible.

He, then, let the hat out of his mindscape as requested and heard the hat, "Well, if you're sure-- better be RAVENCLAW!"

The hat shouted the last word to the whole hall. He took off the hat and walked with the same grace as before to the Ravenclaw table and sat down next to Neville and Terry Boot, another first year. Most of the Ravens shook his hand and welcomed him, but there was also academic interest in him. He couldn't believe how many students actually thought that he looked like how those horrid fiction books wrote about him. He had already acquired a solicitor's services to sue the authors and publishing company for not labelling the books as fiction. At least, Neville tried to comfort him. Hadrian didn't want to be a project to be studied and decided to nip the progress in the bud. But first, the sorting was continuing as the teachers had gotten over their shock at seeing a non-Gryffindor Potter. He decided to wait until reaching the dormitories. Plus, he had a killer headache. He would have to check on his occlumency shields.

He could see the High Table properly now. At the end nearest the Gryffindor table sat Hagrid, the half-giant keeper of keys. Hadrian had been told about his Dumby worship but kind and gentle nature. And there, in the center of the High Table, in a large gold chair, talk about ostentatious and kingly, sat Albus Dumbledore. Hadrian recognized him at once from the newspaper article about him after Siri's trial. Dumby's silver hair was the only thing in the whole hall that shone as brightly as the ghosts. He was looking quite displeased, if Hadrian said so himself. His eyes had lost the famous twinkle and showed rage, shock and malice. Hadrian spotted Sev talking to probably Professor Quirrell, the only new staff member, although he had apparently been the Muggle Studies teacher two years ago. He was looking very peculiar in a large purple turban and was looking very nervous. He also spotted a half goblin professor, he was sure he was Professor Filius Flitwick, the charms professor. There was a rather stout, kindly looking witch he was conversing to, Hadrian recognised her as Professor Pomona Sprout. The other teachers were maybe the electives' tutors.

And now there were only four people left to be sorted. "Thomas, Dean," a Black boy even taller than Weasley, joined the Gryffindor table. "Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenclaw and then it was Ronald's turn. He was pale green by now. He sat on the stool and a second later the hat had shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" Not a surprise. Then, the last student, "Zabini, Blaise", went to Slytherin and the sorting ended. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

Albus 'Dumby' Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there. "Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! "Thank you!" He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Hadrian however, almost couldn't keep his disgust from showing.

Suddenly, the dishes in front of him were piled with food. He had never seen so many things on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs. He acknowledged that if the elves at the Manor hadn't ensured the high carb diet for him, he wouldn't have been able to even look at it without feeling sick. As it was, he only took healthy food with orange juice, which for some strange reason, there was only one pitcher of. The conversations started then.

Terry Boot, on his left, said, "I have been waiting so long to come to Hogwarts! You know, Mum told me a little about the castle from when she was attending but she really didn't do justice to it." He laughed along with others at this statement. Hadrian could relate as no amount of description could have described the sheer magical presence of the castle. Then, the other students also commented on Hogwarts' beauty. Hadrian didn't say it, but the magic imbued in the castle felt just like home and comfort.

In this idle chatter soon, the feast, along with dessert, was over. For his part, he hadn't talked much, only a word here and there to Neville. He was feeling quite a headache by then and wanted to be in his bed for the opportunity to clear his mind. After all the dishes were cleared, the headmaster stood up to make some announcements. The hall fell silent.

"Ahern -- just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Very few people laughed at that. Hadrian was not one of them. His eyes had narrowed at the warning. It was a practical invitation to the Gryffindors to have an adventure. Most of the student body were already speculating about it. He also didn't miss Dumby's eyes flickering to him at the end of that ridiculous warning. He didn't actually ban that corridor, just limited the use with a condition, one every foolish lion can fulfill. He was not liking where it was going. He would have to ensure the safety of the students or at least get Sev to do so.

He almost didn't hear when Dumby continued talking. "And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumby. Hadrian noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed. Dumby gave his wand a little flick, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words. It was a truly wonderful transfiguration, especially as it seemed that Dumby was paying the least bit of attention. He could admire the talent when he sees it, enemy or not.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumby, "and off we go!" And the school bellowed:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot."

Everybody finished the song at different times while Hadrian hadn't even bothered starting. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest. "Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The Ravenclaw prefects, Penelope Clearwater and Ernest ShawAlter commanded the first years to follow them. They showed them all the known shortcuts on their way to the Ravenclaw tower on the seventh floor while also warning them that they would have to discover other rare paths and the castle secrets by themselves later. Soon, they came to a door with a majestic Eagle head protruding from it and a brass knocker. The prefect, Penelope explained, "This is the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room. When you knock, the Eagle, Shamanii, enchanted by Rowena Ravenclaw herself, will ask you an age appropriate riddle. If you get the answer right, the door will open. If not, either keep trying or wait for someone else to get it right. It is also sentient and other than those of our house and professors will not be able to get entry through him. So, let's see if you can answer the riddle, shall we?"

When Penelope knocked, the beak of Shamanii opened and a strangely melodic voice floated out, "I am here, I am there, it would seem I am everywhere. You cannot live without me, yet you will not be able to hold me. What am I?"

Hadrian spoke up at once, "Air."

Everyone looked at him in awe at getting the answer this fast but he ignored it as his headache had returned with vengeance. Shamanii said, "A sharp mind you have indeed.", and the door swung open. The inside of the common room was amazing and homey. The room was done in royal blue and bronze but in a very tasteful manner. The walls on either side of the entrance and the left and right side of the room was lined with bookcases ceiling high. Couches, armchairs and study tables were scattered throughout the room with a fire going in a fireplace directly across the entrance. On either side of the fireplace were stairs, Hadrian thought they led to the dormitories. Directly above the hearth was a huge portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw.

Just then, Penelope and Ernest claimed their attention by standing on the bottom stairs of either staircases. Penelope started, "The stairs behind me lead to the girls' rooms and the ones Ernest is on lead to the boys' rooms. Unlike other houses where the boys are restricted from entering girls' rooms and not the other way around, in Ravenclaw, there are no restrictions before curfew but both staircases are banned from the opposite gender after the overall curfew inside the common room, 12 o'clock keeping in mind the NEWT students. Please respect the freedom you are granted."

Here, Ernest interrupted her, "Next, the rooming structure is different as well because our main concern is studies and research. We have two students per room until fourth year and then, all are given individual rooms. The first years are assigned partners if they don't choose for themselves and are stuck with them until fourth year. Furthermore, because you are encouraged to learn as much as possible, you are supposed to decorate your rooms with new things you research, wards included. Each student will be awarded house points for their efforts as well as a chocolate frog or sugar quill. So, learn as much as you can."

Penelope took over, "We are available to help you in your studies, even extracurricular studies, everyday from 7:00 pm to 8:00 pm. Professor Flitwick is also available during this time to first to fourth years and the consequent hour for senior years. Anything else, you can ask us personally. Now, we know you are tired, please find your partners and rooms. These will be your rooms for the next seven years. Also, first years have the topmost rooms which the castle will move down one level automatically next year. The rooms will be as you leave them. Also, your single rooms are simply made from inserting a film wall so your personal rooms will not be suddenly changed in fifth year. Each room has their own bathrooms."

Ernest, then said, "Find your rooms and settle in."

Hadrian automatically moved towards Neville who paired with him just as eagerly. They then moved to the topmost floor where there were two twin rooms and they moved in the right one leaving the other for Terry Boot and Samuel Richie. They found their trunks at the bottom of each bed, and as the room had windows above each bed individually and the room was really the same on either side, they took their bed corresponding their trunk without further discussion. Neville seemed to recognise that Hadrian wanted silence as he just made use of the bathroom to change and slipped into his bed with a smile to him. He drew the royal blue curtains around his four poster bed. Hadrian felt grateful for his God brother's understanding nature and got ready for bed himself. The sheets, he observed were silky soft royal blue and there were bronze pillows on the bed. The bed itself was oak with a sturdy bedframe. He drew his own curtains and slipped in his mind to check on the source of the headache. What he found was astounding.

The outside of the library wall was teeming with emotions and they were not his own. He had read about empathy a few years ago as there were some in the muggle world. He recognised the situation somewhat. He just was an empath on a larger scale than any muggle can manage. But even recognising the problem, he did not know how to sort it. He had been fairly emotionless almost all his life. He had difficulties gauging his own emotions, let alone others'. He would have to do something if he did not want to go insane though. Another thought occurred to him then, he had only utilised the pain in his mental walls, where were other emotions he had felt, his core and his life in his mind scape. It was then, he realised, that he had only utilised his memory until now and he should correct the folly. He sank deeper in meditation and felt for the elusive emotions. It took him at least two hours before he found them.

He knew that he couldn't continue right then as he had to wake up for classes the next day, so, he pulled the place holding his emotions just below his library as a sort of a basement and sealed it again. After all, his library wall was a formidable protection. He then, realised, what had briefly nagged him through his conversation with the sorting hat. It was the only protection to his library. He had to correct that oversight as well. After all, when he first made the library, it wasn't for protection purpose really, just to sort his mind in order. He, then, thought about his empath abilities brought to his notice by the overcrowded great Hall and the subsequent headache. He decided that until he found a great solution, not to try to use this ability. He placed a reflexive shield around his mind and magic which will just make the emotions bounce off undetected from it. It will save him the headache until then. He came out of his meditation.

He thought about Neville some more. He couldn't do anything about his wand until the weekend at least. He will have a lot of problem, then. He needed to talk to Sev before then at any cost if he he were to help Neville. He hoped Sev would help. He had already told Nev that he will get him a new wand suitable for him and he would hate to disappoint his first friend. He fell asleep with the thought of his new friend and God brother on his mind.


End file.
